So Much for Fun
by Cadistar
Summary: Ginny and Draco are pushed into a marriage that neither of them want. Will they learn to love each other, especially since they have a baby on the way? Rated M for a reason. Language and Lemons :D
1. Chapter One

**Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction. I am your host, Acadia, but you may call me Cadi (kay-dee). **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any of these lovely characters even though I wish I did. **

**Summary: Ginny/Draco Love Story. I'm not really good at summarizing stories, so if you are inter****ested, please stick around and R&R**

**Thanks!**

**So without further ado I present to you... So Much for Fun. A Fanfic by Acadia.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Professor, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I'm sorry Draco, but sometimes having a good time results in dire consequences. You must marry her, as it is customary for a wizard to take responsibilities for his actions."

"Professor… I was unaware of what happened. I might as well have been drunk." Draco Malfoy said shaking his head, aware that his blond disheveled locks were flying around as he did so. Damn Nott and his blasted muggle drinks. What had he called them? Oh yes, Red Bull. Gives you wings apparently. All it did was get a girl pregnant. By him. Draco let frustration show on my face.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him apologetically. "Draco, you must or else face banishment from the wizarding world. You know our kind will not tolerate that disrespect." Dumbledore said delivering the ultimatum.

What'll father say? Draco thought to himself pulling out a necklace from him pocket. He forced himself to tear his eyes from the necklace and look at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently while he handled this internal battle. He sighed out loud as he realized that he had to quickly make up his mind.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why do I have to find out this way? How do I even know that it's mine?" Draco growled softly. Dumbledore nodded expectantly. He remained silent yet all knowing. Draco sighed.

"Fine, I'll marry her." He sneered sarcastically. Dumbledore didn't notice the hate in his voice. He smiled. "Good choice."

Draco nodded his head, and pocketed the necklace. he got up from his seat.

"Oho, I almost forgot to mention this, you must do things properly. Meaning, you must ask her to marry you, and prepare a wedding, as she wishes." Dumbledore said winking at him. Draco gaped at him in horror. "WHAT?"

"Draco, you heard me." Dumbledore said sternly.

Suddenly Draco realized he had a way out of this mess. All he had to do was to convince her that he was a rotten person. She will never want to marry him. he couldn't help but to smirk to himself. I made up my mind. I began to develop a plan in my mind. I looked back at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently.

I nodded again and walked out of the office.

* * *

Ginny paced around the dark common room. The fire in the fireplace was crackling softly. But it did nothing to soothe the wriggling sensation in her heart. How is she going to tell Harry? She suddenly wished that he would just hurry up. She had knocked on his door a full 5 minutes ago. Just as she made up her mind to go back to her room, Harry peered into the common room wearing scarlet pajama pants and no shirt.

_Wow_. This is the man she risks losing. She just wanted to take him into her room and rip off his pants and have him touch her and caress her in all the right places. _God_, how she really wanted him in her right now. His delicious manhood in her mouth while he makes her touch herself. Just the way they like to play before he shoves his fully erect cock into her awaiting vagina. Thrusting in and out while she moans as loud as she can, begging for more…

She shuddered involuntarily, feeling slightly aroused. _Focus_ _Ginny_. she rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms. He grabbed her, softly caressing her inner thigh, almost slipping his hand underneath her thong, and softly planted a kiss on her lips. _God, I don't deserve him right now_. She pulled away.

"Ginny. What's wrong?"

"Harry, love. I-"

"What is it?" asked Harry urgently. He pushed her hair out of her eyes tenderly. _God, how am I supposed to tell him? That I was drinking muggle drinks, had sex with Malfoy, of all people, and now am pregnant with Malfoy's child? Why did I let Lavender to persuade me into going to this party?_

"Harry… I'm… terribly sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. It just happened. I would never ever ever-" Ginny babbled incoherently, but Harry interrupted her.

"Ginny, what?" she remained silent. The only sound was the crackling of the fire next to them.

"Harry, I'm pregnant," she said quickly. Maybe if she say it quickly enough she wouldn't have to worry about any response. It took him a full minute before he finally understood the magnitude of her words.

"Not by me… We always used protection… right?" he said slowly. Giny could see he was taking a good look at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she knew she was pregnant. Revealing charms never lie.

"Always. See, I… had sex with… Malfoy… I swear I didn't know what I was doing, I was-"

"You what? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS? Ginny, I thought you loved me," Harry said angrily before softening his voice, an excellent strategy for causing guilt in a person. She looked at him in shame and buried her face in her hands. He's right to be mad at her. she should never have let Malfoy seduce her. Or should she have not seduced him?

She felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She stole a glance at Harry; he was pulling his bangs back in frustration.

"Harry, what should I do?" Ginny asked meekly. She expected him to calm himself and take her in his arms, and suggest that it's his child. None of this occurred though. He merely got up from the seat he had thrown himself in earlier and looked at her sadly.

"Ask the father. It's the only thing you can do," he looked at me once more, shook his head and started heading back to his dormitory.

She looked at him sadly. _I can't let him walk away. Wait, isn't that the guy's line in muggle movies? Right when he sees the girl walking away? Focus Ginny. _She thought to herself again.

"Harry… Wait," said Ginny impulsively. He stopped on the first stair. "What?" He mumbled unwilling to look at her.

"I… I love you," she said softly. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and waited for a response. Receiving none. she simply nodded, feeling her heart tear into pieces.

"Ginny…"

She looked up expectantly.

He hesitated, still not meeting her eyes. "Have a good life." And with those four words, he continued walking away.

Have a good life… Have a good life, is that all he can say to her? Did he not love her the way he would tell her every time they had sex? Or shared an intimate kiss or touch? But then again what did she expect? Ginny went partying, had sex with his enemy, and got pregnant by said enemy.

Mind you, Draco was amazing, from what she can remember that is… He knew exactly what she wanted and how to give it to her.

_No Ginny. Stop. You are dating Harry, not Draco. Well used to date Harry, that is. No longer._

She shook her head in despair and began to cry, thoughts of all the good times she had with Harry began to run through her memory. She longed to whip herself up a sleeping draught, but that would be harmful to the baby.

After what felt like hours, she finally dried her face and made up her mind to go talk to Malfoy. Sighing deeply, she walked back to her dormitory with thoughts of what she would say to him racing through her mind.

* * *

**Sorry that my first chapter was pretty short. It was the intro, and I didn't want to get too far into the story.**

**Coming soon: Ginny Telling Malfoy, Malfoy's reaction. Ron's reaction after finding out, And many more reactions. Plus a lovely sex scene is coming up soon too. Maybe the next chapter or in the following ones. Expect a flashback as well.**

**Did I give too much away? Perhaps, but stick around please, and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Acadia (aka Cadi)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello, here is the next chapter :)**

**This is the first time I write a sex scene so please do not be that harsh. I promise I'll write better ones.**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Flashback:

"Come on Gin. It'll be fun!" Lavender Brown squealed excitedly.

"No. I have to study." I said nonchalantly. Truth is that I really wanted to go to the party that Lavender was inviting me to.

"Eh Ginny. You have been hanging out with Hermione too much. You are beginning to sound like her." Lavender said wrinkling her nose.

I looked at her angrily. There is no way that I was going to let anyone tell me that I wasn't being myself, original. I am normally really proud of my originality and here was Lavender telling me I am not.

"Ok. I'll go." I said just to prove that I am nothing like Hermione. Not that I don't like being her friend. She just doesn't know how to let loose and enjoy herself.

"Yay! So just meet in the common room at 8:00." She said gleefully. She shook her hair importantly catching stares from the boys sitting at the Gryffindor table. She smiled pleasantly when she noticed that some of the Slytherin boys were staring at her too.

In fact, call me crazy, but I think even Malfoy was staring at her.

* * *

Wow.

No. There is no way that I am fantasizing about the Weaslette. There just no way. She is a blood traitor and that is that.

"Hey Draco, who are you staring at?" Nott asked looking into the direction I was staring at. He must have liked what he saw because his jaw dropped.

"Wow, she is hot!" He exclaimed following Lavender Brown with his eyes. I looked at her. She was dressed rather seductively. Her robes were fitted allowing her small waist and round hips to become accentuated. Her cleavage was showing a lot, it's a wonder that her robes could even hold her breasts in. The length of her robes was clearly cut because it came up above her knees at approximately mid thigh, leaving much to the imagination.

All in all, she looked really hot. But to me she is old news. I had shagged her last year. She had been good, but she was very dominating. It was unsettling.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table almost as if she felt our eyes on her. She flashed us a smiled and walked out of the Great Hall. I turned to look at Nott who was practically drooling. I shook my head and turned back to look at the Weasley girl, but to my dismay, she was no longer there. I stood up.

"Wait, I am going to a party at the empty greenhouse to pick up some girls. Wanna come?" Nott asked me snapping out of his trance.

I considered it. I hadn't shagged in quite some time. I must be losing my touch. I refuse to let my reputation as a Sex God to diminish.

I nodded curtly and walked away under the pretense that I needed to go do some Prefect duties. But in reality I was looking for the Weaslette.

I patrolled the halls for an hour before Pansy came to take over the shift.

I walked to the Stairs leading to the dungeons and found the Weasley girl. For some unknown reason, she had decided to sit on the first step on the marble staircase. She had her head between her knees. I couldn't help but feel a small tug at my heart. I pushed that feeling away.

"Weaslette. Do you want to explain to me why you are randomly wandering the halls?" I sneered.

She looked up at me. Her flaming red hair was messy, almost as if she had just had a quick intense shagging. I couldn't help but feel my cock harden at the sight of her like that.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" She asked with slight malice colouring her tone. She looked at me in disgust which only intensified my yearning to shag her right there and then. If she was this fierce clothed how fierce would she be in bed? I felt a strong desire to drag her to my bed to find out.

"Do not talk to me like that. I can give you detention. Do not forget." I said trying to sound annoyed, but in reality I really liked the way she spoke to me.

"Fine. Go ahead. But if you will excuse me, I have a party to get ready for." She said standing up. I couldn't help but notice the way her robes hugged her perfect frame. She wasn't dressed as slutty as Brown. On the contrary, it was this modesty that made me seriously consider fucking her.

"Party? At the empty greenhouse I presume." I said trying to hide the hope in my voice.

She looked at me in surprise. She quickly composed herself. "Why do you care? But if you must know, yes." With that she turned around swishing her hair ferociously. I stared at her as she went up the stairs. I loved the way her arse looked in her robes.

I finally went down into the Slytherin common room after she vanished from my sight. I knew who I wanted to pick up today. I was going to convince her to have sex with me and then drop her like the countless of other girls I have done in the past. Sex without strings, the best kind of sex. I thought to myself smirking.

Noticing it was 8:00 already; I put on my dark green robes and headed off to the party.

* * *

_What is Malfoy playing at?_ I thought angrily to myself. I caught him staring at me when I stood up from the stairs. I knew he had been fantasizing about me, the bulge below his abdomen revealed that to me. There was no doubt that he is good looking, but he has had too many partners. There is no way I am letting myself be one of them.

Besides, I already have someone who satisfies me in bed. Harry Potter is amazingly good sexually. I consider myself very lucky to have Harry as my boyfriend.

I walked up to my room and picked out my most sexy set of robes. It was one that looked very similar to the ones that Lavender wore today only it was deep magenta in colour. After admiring myself in the mirror, I walked downstairs to the common room and I found that Lavender was already there. She looked at me relieved.

"I thought you weren't going to come. It's 8:07. You're late." She said in an annoyed voice. I shook my head equally annoyed. "Gee sorry Miss Punctual." I said sarcastically.

After that little argument we walked over to the greenhouse along with Seamus, the Patil twins, and Dean.

I was excited to see that someone had magicked a disco ball on the ceiling. The music was blaring and many people were either dancing or making out intensely. I noticed Seamus give Dean an excited look, and they ran off to find some girls to make out with. I turned to say something to Lavender but she had already run off and was making out with a guy that looked a lot like Blaise Zabini.

I smoothed the front of my tight robes and walked to the dance floor. After a couple of songs, I allowed myself to let go. I danced with several guys and girls, and drank beverages that Nott claimed was called Red Bull, a muggle drink.

"Hey Weasley. Do you want to dance?"

I turned around and noticed that Malfoy was asking me to dance. I hesitated, but I felt mesmerized by his radiant grey eyes that were accentuated by the strobe lights. I do not know if it was the high amount of caffeine that I drank, or if I suffered an aneurism because I allowed him to pull me to the center of the dance floor.

_I see you winding, grinding up on that pole_

_I know you see me looking at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you_

_You already know_

_I wanna love you_

_You already know_

We danced animatedly. He pulled me close to him. I didn't struggle. I knew he was turned on and he gladly put his erection between my legs. I could feel thong getting wet. I couldn't help but feel turned on.

_It's cool, we jet, the mood is set_

_Your lips are wet_

_You're rubbing your back_

_And touching your neck_

_Your body's moving (I Wanna Love You - Akon)_

I looked at Malfoy briefly and was shocked when he leaned forward and kissed me. He bit my lower lip and I allowed him to enter and explore my mouth with his tongue. I didn't know why I was letting him, but I felt very reckless. He rubbed my thigh and slowly began to work his way to my thong.

I moaned softly and his erection got bigger, if that was even possible.

He broke away from the kiss and looked at me hungrily. "Wanna go somewhere private?" He asked.

I didn't reply, but he motioned for me to follow him off of the dance floor and I followed him even though my mind told me not to. It wasn't hard to lose him in the party, his platinum blond hair absorbed the light and he definitely stuck out like a sore thumb.

We went back to the castle and he took me to the prefects' bathroom. It was large but cozy. I began to wonder how often prefects used this bathroom for the sole purpose of shagging. It was certainly large enough, and one could experiment many positions here.

Malfoy turned to me and eagerly attacked my mouth again. He brushed my hair away from my neck and suckled it softly and leaving a trail of kisses to my breasts. At that point I pushed him away softly and began to pull off my robes. Catching on to my motives he helped to unbutton the robes and they gently floated to the ground. He stared at me in awe.

* * *

(Third Person Narrative)

Ginny was wearing a black laced bra. Her breasts were not huge, nor where they small. They were the perfect size. She was wearing a matching thong that barely covered her delicious looking pussy. Draco could tell that it was shaven and dripping wet from what he could smell. Her scent was alluring. He longed to plunge into her, but he wanted to taste her first. He pulled of her thong, flinging it to the side. He liked the thong on the floor better. He smirked.

Ginny mischievously took advantage of him and began to pull off Draco's robes. She was happy to see that underneath them was a throbbing dick free from the constraints of underwear. Draco had opted to not wear underwear to the party, fully knowing that he would shag Ginny.

He pushed her to the large tub reminiscent to a swimming pool and sat her down. He got inside the tub and pulled her hips close to his face. She opened her legs wide and he dove in for the feast laid before him. Ginny moaned loudly as his tongue flitted around her flaps. He lapped up all of the juices she was producing in her pleasure.

"Draco… I want you… Fuck me…" Ginny moaned loudly.

Draco's manhood ached dully. He continued to swirl his tongue around her vagina, slipping his tongue in occasionally. She whimpered softly. She felt a sensation below her navel. She knew she was close. She released more juices which Draco happily drank.

"Ginny… You taste so good." He whispered softly. But she was moaning too loud to hear him. Draco… I'm close…" Ginny's breath was very rapid at this point. He plunged a finger inside her which made her shriek. She had not been expecting that. Her walls tightened and she writhed violently. She rode out her orgasm panting loudly.

As she began to calm down from the orgasm Draco positioned himself at her entrance. Ginny looked at him with lust in her eyes, all thoughts of Harry were nonexistent. All that mattered to her right at the moment was Draco and how much she wanted him to fuck her until she can't take it anymore.

"Fuck me Draco. I want you…" Ginny whispered breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command." Draco said pleased to hear that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He plunged his manhood inside her tight pussy. She screamed as soon as she felt him fill her up. She suddenly realized that he was bigger than Harry.

He began to move his hips rhythmically. She followed suit and both of them moaned pleasurably.

"Harder." She moaned in bliss.

He complied, fucking her as hard as he could, Pumping faster and harder as she screamed in ecstasy. She rubbed her clit hungrily as he grabbed one of her breasts while supporting himself with his right arm. They both felt they were close.

He spilled his warm seed inside her feeling her wall contracting violently. A few seconds later she shrieked signaling that she was experiencing an excitable orgasm. She felt elated as she rode her orgasm.

He collapsed next to her. "Ginny… You were amazing."

_

* * *

_

**So yeah, that was my first sex scene. I was a virgin at writing sex scenes. ****I didn't feel so comfortable writing in Ginny or Draco's perspective for the sex scene. Maybe next time I will. Haha**

**So coming soon: Ginny confronts Draco, Ron finds out about her pregnancy, and we get a look into Harry's mind.**

**Rate and Review please, or else I will have to kidnap Draco and keep him as my hostage. :)**

**-Cadi**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello, here is the next chapter :) Sorry for the late (and short) update, there has been alot going on, but hey, I'm on Winter Break, so I can upload about 2 or 3 more chapters. **

**Thanks to all of you who favorited my story, don't be afraid to review ;) Reviews might help me to upload faster. :)**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers.**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Hey Ginny… Gin! Wake up!" Victoria Wilder, a fellow 6th year, yelled trying to get my attention. I slowly got up registering the fog in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes but the bleariness did not seem to want to escape from my vision.

"hmmm?" I muttered softly._ Isn't it Saturday? Why am I being woken up in such a fashion?_

Victoria sighed, exasperation colored her voice. "Gin, an owl came for you. I'm not sure who's it from."

"Oh.." I said disappointedly. I thought I was woken up for something more important, like maybe Harry came to take me back. But of course he wouldn't. He has too much going on. Especially since the Dark Lord hasn't been defeated. Of course he wouldn't want a girl with a child, much less if the child isn't even his.

I felt my eyes swell up with tears, but I wiped them away before they trickled down my cheeks. I yawned loudly trying to fully wake up and to disguise my tears, make it seem as though my yawning caused those tears to appear.

"So, go get it. I want to know who it is!" Victoria squealed eagerly.

I sighed, but went to retrieve the letter from the owl regardless. The owl was waiting by the window patiently. I untied the letter from its leg and it flapped its wings powerfully before flying away. Looking down at the handwriting, I realized that it was one that I didn't recognize. I read it quickly with Victoria looking over my shoulder curiously.

_"Weaslette. It pains me to say this, but we must meet up somewhere. I promised myself I would never see you again, but certain circumstances need to be discussed. If you could meet me at the astronomy tower at 10:00 PM, that would be appreciated. Not that it would bother me if you weren't there, this is for your own benefit. See you later._

_Draco Malfoy."_

My heart sank, he knows. I thought, scenes of two weeks ago playing in my head. It was a good time, but I was under the influence of muggle drinks. I knew I would have to tell Malfoy about the baby, but I didn't expect it to be this way.

"Draco Malfoy? Malfoy! What could he possibly want with you?" Victoria said in disbelief, almost as if I couldn't get a guy like Malfoy to shag me. This angered me for some reason.

"Yes. Draco. And if you must know, he is tutoring me in potions." I lied easily.

Victoria rraised her eyebrow. "At 10 in the astronomy tower?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes. That's… our meeting point, of course." I said improvising.

She looked satisfied with that answer. "Oh, ok. If you put in a good word for me, that would be appreciated. If you know what I mean." She said winking. I resisted the urge to yell at her for even considering shagging the guy who got me pregnant. I kept my mouth shut. Of course she didn't know about my pregnancy. No one knew except Harry and me. The last thing I needed is the entire school knowing I am pregnant. Maybe I can hide it for quite some time. I can only hope.

* * *

__

_What is taking the Weaslette so long? _

I thought angrily.

I told her to be here at ten o'clock. It was currently 10:30. I decided then to wait for 15 more minutes. If there is no sign of her, I will go back to my dormitory and let her deal with her pregnancy on her own.

Not that I cared, whatsoever. In fact, I reasoned contently, it would be better if she didn't show up. I would prefer to marry someone better, like that Astoria Greengrass girl. From what I hear, she is good in bed. I smirked. I'll just have to find out.

Just as I made up my mind to leave, Weasley showed up panting as though she had been running for hours. "Sorry." She said nearly gasping for breath.

"So you showed up." I sneered. I was hoping she wouldn't.

"What do you *pant* want?" She said still struggling for air.

"Well, it seems to me as though a predicament has arisen. Is that right?" I said knowingly.

She grimaced. "So you know?"

"What? That I helped to create half a Weasley? Hell yes I know. But know this, he is half a Malfoy. I expect you to raise him as such." I said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean 'I expect you to raise him as such'?" She said angrily, her eyes were dangerously narrow.

I shrugged nonchalantly. Phase one of my plan was going smoothly. All I have to do is make her extremely angry, then ask her to marry me. There is no way in hell that she will accept. Then I am free to do as I wish.

"Draco. This is your kid as well. Are you going to help me whatsoever?" She asked tears welling in her eyes. I looked at her in alarm. I had not expected to make her cry.

"Now, now Weaslette. Be reasonable. You know as well as I do that this is a big mistake." I said trying to be careful.

She glared at me disapprovingly. "What do you mean? So are you telling me that you didn't enjoy our night together? If I remember correctly, you could not take your hands off of me." She said smirking.

I smirked back. "It was alright, I must confess… For a blood traitor."

"HOW DARE YOU! You know what? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Do as you fucking want." She yelled at me turning around in anger. She began to stomp away, but I reached out to her.

"Ginny… Marry me." I commanded softly, barely registering my use of her first name. But she clearly noticed because she gasped softly.

"Malfoy?" She asked in surprise. I could see her weighing her options. Just as I began to fear that she would accept my proposal, she glared at me angrily. "Fuck you."

She pulled her arm out of my hands and stomped away.

I smirked feeling satisfied.

_

* * *

__GODDAMN HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM!_

I looked down at my stomach fully knowing that I wasn't showing, but still wondering if I could see or feel some sign of his existence. I wasn't sure why, but I am sure that the baby is a boy.

My stomach lurched at the thought of a boy. That would mean that he would probably end up looking like Malfoy, his cold grey eyes, and blond hair, and pale skin. I don't think I could stand to look at him all my life…

I suddenly became aware that I was heading towards the Room of Requirements. Thinking quickly, I walked in front of the wall and said softly to myself, "I need a place to think…"

A few seconds later a door appeared. I pulled the door open and walked inside feeling relieved. I needed a place to think without any distractions. I was so glad I unconsciously walked in this direction.

I was pleased to see that the room decided to set an elegant chair in a corner, alongside a coffee table with a couple of goblets.

"Gin?"

"Ron?" I asked surprised to see him here. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed a place to think." He said nonchalantly. "I could ask the same of you."

"I… Don't know." I said hesitantly. I know that if I say anything regarding Malfoy and the baby, he will tell mom, who will definitely blow everything out of proportion.

"I assume you needed to think though, if the room brought you here, the place to think." He said sounding smug.

"Well… Uhm… Sure." I said conservatively.

"You can tell me whatever is bothering you. You're my little sister." He said in a tender voice.

I know he is going to freak out when I tell, but I really need someone to talk to. Instead I decided to change the subject.

"It's nothing really, how about you?" I asked him.

"Oh. It's complicated…" He muttered looking at a spot on the floor.

"Well start talking." I prodded.

"I… Uh… I think Lavender is pregnant." He said looking up to see my reaction.

"Wait what?" I was shocked. That was the last thing I expected. I thought Ron fancied Hermione.

"I think I got Lavender pregnant." He amended.

"I thought you were going out with Hermione." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"You can't tell anyone. I don't know why I did it. I was frustrated. She won't have sex with me, so I turned to someone who would. Bloody hell. I regret that ever since. And if it messes up our relationship I don't know how I can ever live with myself." He said nearly hysterical.

"I… I uh… Know what you mean…" I said revealing my own problems.

This got his attention. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know where to start…" I muttered.

"The beginning is a great place to start." He said encouragingly.

"Ok. Don't get mad though. Lavender Brown convinced me to go to a party. And I met a guy there, well kind of. I drank a bunch of muggle drinks, Redbull I think they were called. Now while these drinks were nothing like Firewhiskey, they seemed to influence me." I recalled.

He nodded, motioning to continue.

"And so, I went with said guy to the prefect bathroom… And well I assume you know what occurred… So weeks later, I find out that…. I am pregnant…" I trailed off beginning to see Ron's ears turning red.

"What? By who?" He demanded, looking as though he was on the verge of breathing fire.

"You don't want to know." I said ashamed. I looked down at my feet.

"Ginny… Tell me please. So then I can beat this bloke up." He said tenderly.

"Ron! You cant do that! But if you must know, it was Draco Malfoy! Ok? Are you happy now?" I yelled, tears flowing out of my eyes.

"You had sex with the ferret? What went through your head as you had sex with him?" He shouted at me.

"RON! I ALREADY FEEL LIKE SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!" I stood up quickly and drew my wand.

"I already told Harry. He was disappointed. I don't blame him. But he broke up with me." I said tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"Gin… I'm sorry. Seems like Weasleys always mess up." He noted sadly. After all, Percy had messed up with mom and dad, Fred and George messed up by opening a joke shop causing mom and dad to become disappointed that their sons would not amount to much, Bill and Charlie were the only ones who didn't mess up.

He gave me a hug. "I'm here for you. My offer to beat up Malfoy remains. Are you going to take my offer?"

"Ron. No. It's ok. It was my fault."

* * *

**Sorry, Maybe the story is lagging, I'll make the next chapter better. I had to add the whole Ron thing, to make Ginny feel as though someone understands, and it becomes a key point in the story, you'll see what I mean in upcoming chapters.**

**Oh, and I am looking for a Beta. Is anyone interested? If so, please PM me. **

**Reviews please?**

**-Cadi**


	4. Chapter Four

**Here is the next chapter, I am rather proud of myself for the quick upload, new chapter tomorrow perhaps?**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewer. Reviews keep me motivated, so keep those reviews coming. **

**Also, I just realized that there is a tab when you sign in that allows you to see how many people viewed your story,its called Traffic. And I was amazed to see that over 100 viewed Chapter Three. For all of you silent readers, please drop me a review? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot. **

* * *

Chapter Four:

Yawning, I realized that I was not in the Gryffindor Common Room. I blinked several times and then I realized that I was still in the Room of Requirements.

I became startled when I realized that there was a lump sitting on the chair across from me snoring loudly.

"Ron?" I called out shyly.

"Hmm? Hermione?" Ron asked only half awake.

"No. It's me, Ginny." I said annoyed.

"What?" Ron said waking up. He looked around and realized that they were still in the Room of Requirements.

"We didn't… you know. Right?" He asked unsurely.

"What? Ron! Of course not." I said realizing what he meant. I would never have sex with my brother. That is just wrong.

"Oh! It's Monday. God dammit! We are going to be late for class!" I quickly got up and ran out of the room. Heading swiftly up to Gryffindor Tower, I realized that Ron wasn't following me. Oh well. Let him get in trouble with his professor.

I suddenly ran into something solid.

"Weasley! Watch where you are going!" Someone sneered. I recognized the voice. I looked up and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Sorry. Malfoy." I said in a rushed voice. I needed to go, I couldn't waste my time on someone like Malfoy at a time like this.

"Sorry? Listen I know you liked our night together, but really, there is no need to assault me. If you want to get in my pants again, all you had to do was ask." He said probably trying to provoke me.

"Malfoy I don't have time for this. I need to go."

"So if you did have time you would have sex with me again? Isn't it bad enough that you are knocked up? And you want another go?" He sneered, smirking evilly.

"Fuck you." I said angrily in his face. I became aware of how close we were to each other. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but he is really hot. I had the sudden urge to close the gap between us and kiss him. How would he react?

Before I could find out, however, he stepped backwards.

"I'd watch myself if I were you. I do not like you, nor do I want the baby of a blood traitor. Dumbledore forced me to ask you to marry me and quite honestly, I don't give a fuck. I do not want to marry you. There are better witches in the world." He said in a threatening tone.

"What? Dumbledore told you to? How does he know I am pregnant?" I asked, that part threw me off for a second.

He thought about it for a while. "I'm not sure. But I don't care. So I suggest you have an abortion, or tell Dumbledore that you do not require my assistance."

"No." I said simply, coming up with a plan.

"No?" He asked, for once his carefully composed expression revealed confusion.

"That's right. No. You are going to help me with YOUR baby, or else."

"Or else what?" He asked composing his face.

"I'll let your parents know that you got me pregnant. What will your father say?" I said triumphantly. I looked at him and was pleased to see that he was panicking slightly.

"You wouldn't." He said in an unsure tone.

"Would I?" I said and turned around.

"Weasley, don't tell my father." He said, panic flooding his eyes. I smirked, the fearless Slytherin Prince was vulnerable.

"Well then you must be there for the baby." I demanded.

He sighed. "Fine. But goddamn you Weasley, I will not marry you."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't want to marry you."

I turned and walked away, feeling both satisfied and empty. I briefly wondered if I should have forced him to marry me, but I quickly shook those thoughts away. What kind of a marriage would that be? No love, no true emotions for each other, just a baby that he didn't want and a wife he wanted even less. That wasn't the life I wanted to live.

I do not regret the baby, but at the same time I would still have Harry had I not gotten pregnant. But then again, it took me a while to realize that Harry lacked something in bed that Draco had. Draco was clearly more fit, and sexier... Ginny, pull it together!

I sighed loudly as I got to the portrait and gave the password to the Fat Lady (Grindylow). I gathered my school bag and my uniform. As I changed from my weekend robes, I realized that my necklace was missing. The one Harry gave me when he asked me out. I shook my robes hysterically and came to the conclusion that I had lost it sometime during the school year.

Did I have it yesterday? I racked my brain trying to remember. No. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I saw it. Fuck.

I took one last look around the room before heading out. I realized that I was late, so I rushed to potions class, feeling sure that Snape was going to dock Gryffindor points.

* * *

"20 points from Gryffindor. Is there a reason why you are late miss Weasley?" Snape asked lazily. I looked over to the door and saw the Weaslette walking to her desk. Nott nudged me softly but I ignored him.

She glanced over at me and quickly looked away when she realized I was looking at her.

"No Miss Weasley. That is a bad idea, you and Miss Wilder are prone to speaking in my classroom, why don't you sit next to…" Professor Snape's eyes scanned the room before landing on me. "Ah, sit next to Mr. Malfoy, maybe he can exercise control over you." He smirked at me.

"What? No, professor, you can't do that to me. Nott sits next to me." I pointed out.

"Well then, Nott, switch with Weasley. Not a problem."

Goddamn the smart Sixth years. Why couldn't they remain with the rest of their class instead of taking classes with the Seventh years.

Nott stood up begrudgingly and walked over to the table Snape assigned to him. As soon as he sat down, however, all anger evaporated as was evident by his smirk when he realized who he was sitting next to. (I briefly realized that this means that today I won't be able to go too the dorm, its going to be 'occupied'.)

I, on the other hand, got the bad end of the bargain. The Weaslette slid into the seat next to me and turned to me. "Draco?" I registered her use of my first name. It made my mind wander off to that night, when she was begging me to fuck her. Why hadn't I thought to use contraceptives? Then perhaps I could have seduced her and had another quick shagging. She was rather good, for a blood traitor.

She looked at me patiently, I then realized that she was waiting for a reply. "hmm?" I smirked.

"Do you really not want the baby?" She asked softly, clearly not wanting Snape, or anyone else for that matter, to overhear. I figured she chose class time to speak of this since I can't just walk away. I had to answer.

I ruminated carefully. I couldn't help but feel my heartache at the sadness in her voice.

"Uh…"

"Draco. Is Miss Weasley bothering you?" Snape barked from the front of the room.

"Er no sir, just talking to myself, I merely reminded myself that it was clockwise, not counterclockwise. Please carry on." I improvised. Satisfied with my answer he continued his lecture on the proper usage of Lacewing in the Strength Remedy Potion.

"Draco? Thanks, and you never answered my question."

"What is it that you want to hear? My answer remains the same. Besides, how do I even know it is mine? Can it be possible that it is Potter's?" I hissed at her.

She nodded. "I suppose so. Which is why I am proposing that you and I go to Madame Pomfrey today to verify."

"Why should I go with you? Make Potter go with you." I said whining slightly.

"I can't he hates me. I told him about us." She said sadly.

"There is no us." I replied.

I glanced over at Potter who was chatting idly with Weasley, while Granger gave them occasional glares.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Thanks." She said grinning. She turned to her potion and jotted down notes.

What mess did I put myself in? I'm a Malfoy for heaven's sake. I shouldn't be doing this. Father always said, fuck a girl, then don't give a fuck what happens to her. Its all about the pleasure, more importantly, the Malfoy's pleasure.

With father's philosophy, who knows how many half siblings I have. I shook my head and returned to my potion.

* * *

(Harry's point of View)

Look at them. Chatting nonchalantly. They are probably planning the baby shower and the sure to be announced wedding in the near future.

I pretended to gag in my cauldron. Luckily Snape paid no mind to me.

"Harry? Are you alright mate?" Ron asked, concern colouring his voice.

"Bloody fine." I said sourly.

"That doesn't sound fine." Ron noted.

"Ron. I'm fine." I repeated clenching my fists.

"Alright. Relax." Ron said raising his eyebrows. He then looked down. "Although… It's okay. I'm your best friend. You can tell me. Ginny already told me."

I looked at him in alarm. What? How dare she say anything. Something like that needs to remain a secret, no need to tell everyone that she cheated on me with the ferret. How would that look to the rest of the wizarding world?

I could see it now, the headlines on the Daily Prophet would be something like: Breaking News, It was just revealed by Ex-girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, is not to be chosen in bed.

"Is that why you were almost late to class?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded.

"I don't know what to do. I love her." I said, but those words sounded foreign. Did I really love her? I know I used to tell her all the time, but were those just empty words?

"Blimey Harry, I'm awfully sorry. But she told me that she doesn't know what to do with herself. She still loves you. It was one time." Ron told me.

"How do you know? How do you know that it was only one time? Why did it take one time for her to get pregnant? What is the likely hood of that? I'm ready to bet my broomstick that she has been cheating on me for quite sometime." I stood up yelling. The entire class fell silent and they looked over at both Ginny and I.

"Mr. Potter. Detention. Class is not the time to spew nonsense about your life. If we were that interested, we would consult the Daily Prophet." Snape said lazily.

I sighed and sat down, I chanced a look at Ginny who was staring daggers at me. She looked dangerous.

"Professor. I am not feeling well, the fumes have nauseated me, may I be excused?" Ginny asked swiftly standing up.

Snape rolled his eyes but allowed her to leave, with the condition that she serve detention as well.

Ginny nodded. She looked over at me and motioned for me to follow her. I looked away from her.

"Professor, I need Potter to accompany me." Ginny said cleverly.

"Potter! Out of my sight now!" Snape yelled, annoyed at the interruptions.

I got up angrily and followed Ginny out of the room. Once safely away from eavesdroppers she began to yell at me.

"Harry! How could you say that in class! I did not cheat on you, well I didn't intentionally." Ginny amended.

"Regardless. How can I know that for sure?" I asked angrily.

"How can you say you love me, but not believe me?" Ginny retorted.

"How can you say you love me, but knowingly have sex with the ferret?" I shouted back.

"It wasn't knowingly." she said simply.

"So did he rape you?" I asked carefully

She looked down as her cheeks turned pink.

"Of course not." she replied softly.

"I thought so. Now answer me this, who was better?"

"Harry, I cant answer that." She said hesitantly.

That wasn't what I was expecting to hear. I wanted to hear a resounding "you, of course." Instead I hear hesitance. I never thought I would see the day when my own girlfriend decided that Malfoy, my enemy, is better in bed. Even though she didn't outright say it, it was implied.

"Ginny, just leave me alone. I have no time for cheating girlfriends who got pregnant by my worst enemy!" I yelled pushing past her. I heard a sniffle and I assume she was crying, but I didn't turn around, nor did I really care that I made her cry. She broke my heart. So now she has to deal with her problems on her own. I'll get a new girlfriend, after all, not wanting to brag or anything, but I am Harry Potter, girls are just lining up to date me. I smirked as I narrowed down a list of potential girlfriends in my mind.

_

* * *

_

**So this is the first time we see what Harry is thinking, its complicated, and we will see more of Harry's thoughts further down the road, not next chapter, but maybe the one after. Gosh, I really dislike Harry. Sorry Harry fans. I prefer Draco :D**

**Sneak Peak: Ginny and Draco go to Madame Pomfrey, Draco goes to see Dumbledore. **

**Hopefully it will be a rather lengthy chapter. Maybe reviews can help with that. *hint hint* :)**

**Oh, and also, I would like a Beta (as you can probably tell by my bad grammar =/), so if you are interested, PM me.**

**-Cadi**


	5. Chapter Five

**Guess what? It's Post time :)**

**Ok so as promised, here is the next chapter. I aimed for a longer chapter but I guess it's not any more lengthy than my other chapters. I'll try to write more next time. New post, maybe tomorrow, if not them on Friday. I am going shopping tomorrow :D**

**I wanted to thank my reviewers. I was happy to see more reviews. Let's keep those reviews coming. :)**

**Silent readers, lets get those reviews posted, pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: As usual, none of these characters belong to me. Even though I wish they did. Although, what if I were to tell you that I am J.K Rowling? Would you believe me?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five:

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

"I suppose we should go now." I said motioning for Weasley to follow me. I led the way feeling slightly awkward. I vaguely wondered why I was even doing this for her. I owe her nothing.

"Malfoy…" Weasley said stopping suddenly. I glanced back only to find her blushing furiously, mimicking the bright redness of her hair.

"Hmm?" I muttered eager to get this whole ordeal over with.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Mhm." I replied. I am not doing this for you Weaslette. I just want to prove to you that the kid is not mine. But of course I didn't say that aloud.

We continued walking in silence. I could practically feel the awkwardness and Weasley's attempts to think of a conversation starter. I however will not comply with any starter she may think of. The sooner we get this over with, the better.

"Draco?" She asked after a couple of minutes in silence.

Did she call me Draco? "Huh?" I asked surprised, completely forgetting to ignore her for the time being.

"I want your honest opinion. What do you think of…well, me?" She asked mustering up all of her Gryffindor courage.

I considered this for less than a minute.

"Listen, Weasley, the sooner we get this over with, the better. Alright?" I sneered at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said blinking rapidly. She put her head down and did not look up until we reached Madame Pomfrey's office.

She knocked on the door briskly. Madame Pomfrey opened the door with a wave of her wand. From her desk she beckoned us to enter.

"How can I help you?" She asked looking at both of us curiously.

"I uh… Need a pregnancy test…" She said embarrassed. Madame Pomfrey nodded knowingly.

"When was your last period?" She asked professionally.

I looked away embarrassed. I do not wish to learn about her bodily functions. Nor did she seem to want to say it in front of me.

"I… Uhh… Am a month late." She said faintly. I looked at her and noticed that she was blushing furiously.

"I see. When did you last have sex?" Madame Pomfrey continued.

"Approximately 5or 6 weeks ago." She said promptly.

"Ok, if you are pregnant, do you know who the father might be?" Madame Pomfrey asked, quickly glancing at me before turning back to look at Weasley.

"Well… I know it is Malfoy, but it might be Harry, although I doubt it." Weasley said confidently.

God dammit. Can we just get this over with? I do not even care if the Weaslette's child is mine or not.

"Ok, I will now perform a spell to check if you are indeed pregnant." Madame Pomfrey said waving her wand. She proceeded to cast a nonverbal spell. A faint white light appeared at the tip of her want. She moved the wand over Weasley's abdomen where a defined shape appeared. It was evident that she was pregnant.

"Miss Weasley, you are indeed pregnant." Madame Pomfrey said emotionless.

She nodded. She looked over at me to read the expression on my face, I, however, kept a straight face, refusing to show the disgust I felt inside.

"Miss Weasley, you are the fifth student who has come to me since September claiming that Malfoy is the father of the child, What will you do if Mister Malfoy is the father?"

"There is nothing I can do." Weasley replied flatly.

"Right, well then." Madame Pomfrey waved her wand again, and this time a green light appeared. She waved it over Weasley's abdomen and then proceeded to wave it over me. I shuddered as the light shone over me.

The light turned blue. Madame Pomfrey nodded and put her wand away.

"Mister Malfoy…" Madame Pomfrey said looking at me. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"You are the father of Miss Weasley's child." She said. Weasley looked at me smugly.

"What?" I practically yelled. "There has got to be a mistake. Potter is the father! Not me!"

"Mister Malfoy, I will appreciate it if you vacated my office. I have many sick students to attend to." Madame Pomfrey said coldly. I huffed loudly and turned to leave the office. Madame Pomfrey left the door open. She then turned to Weasley.

"Miss Weasley, you are the fifth student claiming that Malfoy is the father, albeit, you are the first one to be right."

The Weaslette nodded and exited the room behind me.

"Ok Malfoy. I told you." She hissed at me once the door had closed behind her.

"Yeah, and what do you want me to do?" I sneered, even though I felt the littlest amount of remorse at the distraught look on her face.

"Just show you care… That's all." She replied meekly.

"But I don't. Do you want me to lie to you?" I retorted looking at the redhead in the face.

She merely looked at me with piercing bright brown eyes, that melted my normally impassive demeanor.

"Weasley…" I muttered softly leaning closer to her. I boldly reached across and tucked her vivid red hair behind her ear.

She closed the distance between us and kissed me. I felt strange, kissing the girl I really disliked but got pregnant.

I asked for permission to explore her mouth with my tongue and she granted me that permission by parting her lips slightly. I eagerly explored her mouth while pulling her closer to me. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around my neck.

It was this sudden movement that made me realize what I was doing. "No, Weasley. We can't. What would my father say if he knew?" I muttered pulling away.

Her eyes shone with the faintest of hope as she registered my words. I then realized I hadn't outright rejected her.

"We could elope." She suggested mischievously.

"Ginny… I can't. I don't think I am that emotionally tied to you. My offer remains. I'll marry you, but don't expect me to fully reciprocate your feelings for me." I said noncommittally.

"Just some feelings is all I ask for. I accept your offer." She replied slightly happier than she was.

I nodded and turned to leave while I pondered the implications of my rash offer. Dumbledore would be proud I suppose. And I wont be fully ostracized from the Wizarding World, only from the Malfoy Family. I would have to withdraw all of my inheritance from my father's vault. I realized I would have to do that soon, before father finds out what I am about to do…

* * *

I can't believe it. He didn't outright refuse, and he showed the slightest of affections, feelings can sometimes grow over time. I thought to myself hopefully as I watched him walk away.

I sighed feeling jovial and left in the opposite direction, towards Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as I entered the common room Ron attacked me with questions. Suddenly I regretted telling him that I was going with Draco for a paternity test.

"So? Whose is it? Are you pregnant? When is it due?" He asked eagerly. One would have thought that he was having a baby. Correction, actually Lavender might be pregnant with his child.

"Draco's, yes, I don't know yet." I answered.

"So it is the ferret's kid then?" Harry asked spitefully. I noticed he had his arm around Parvati Patil's waist, who looked rather amazed that Harry Potter was holding her.

"Yes. It is Draco's." I replied simply.

"Since when is he Draco?" He retorted.

"Since he got me pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Parvati asked catching on to our conversation.

I groaned inwardly. This was the last thing I wanted everyone to know.

Harry looked at me and narrowed his eyes. He then turned to Parvati and answered her question with more than was necessary.

"That's right love, she cheated on me. But then I wouldn't have noticed how much better you are."

I pulled out my wand and raised it preparing to send a bat-bogey hex towards Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my hand and Ron caught it.

Hermione walked towards us with her wand out. "Ginny, don't do anything you are going to regret." She said beckoning for Ron to toss her my wand.

"In that case, Granger, pass me my wand." I sneered reminiscent to Draco's sneer.

She looked at me, confused at my use of her last name.

Harry looked over at me smugly, took advantage of the interruption, and walked away with Parvati who was smirking. They headed over to the boys' dormitory for some intense shagging no doubt.

"Hermione. You should have let me hex him."

"You shouldn't have cheated on him." Hermione replied unaware of the guilt colouring Ron's face.

"It's not my fault he leaves a lot to be desired in bed, as you surely do." I countered, resisting the urge to tell her what Ron told me.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked over at Ron expecting to hear reassurance from him. As none of the sort came she slapped him and stormed away, tossing my wand across the room.

"Blimey." Ron moaned rubbing his cheek, which was now sporting a red imprint of Hermione's hand.

"Sorry Ron." I said softly. I had just ruined their relationship. Something that Ron had been trying to avoid.

"It wasn't your fault. It's all my fault for cheating on her in the first place. Had I been patient I would have reassured her, but I guess now I see that there are girls out there that will satisfy me. Girls that fulfill my sexual needs. " Ron said simply.

I cringed. I did not need to hear about my brother's sexual needs. Noticing my expression, he laughed.

"Sorry Gin. But I'm sure you know what I mean." Ron said referring to Draco, I'm fairly certain.

"I suppose." I said conservatively. Taking advantage of his silence I changed the topic.

"What are you going to do about Lavender?" I asked curiously.

"I guess I'll ask her to marry me. It's customary, after all, for a wizard to take responsibility for his actions." He said wisely. I guess dating Hermione had made him slightly more mature.

"Do you have any feelings for her?" I followed up.

""Well, not really. But she was good in bed, I suppose that's a start." He shrugged.

"I see." I said thinking deeply. What if that's what Draco was thinking?

* * *

"Draco." A voice purred as soon as I entered the common room.

I looked towards the directiion of the voice only to see Pansy. I groaned inwardly as I noticed what she was wearing, or rather what she wasnt wearing. She was sitting with her legs crossed on a comfy armchair. She had on an outfit that surely came straight from a Witch Lingerie store. It was a green and silver bra and g-string set with a shimmery see-thru fabric covering her torso.

She stood up in order to give me a better view, not that she was anything I wanted to view. Sure, I liked her at one point, she was very hot, but certainly not my type. I could smell her arousal from across the room. It certainly did not cause me to become aroused, in actuality all it did was cause the opposite effect. When did this occur? A while ago, I would have sprung up at the opportunity to have sex with a witch, regardless of who it was.

"It has been a while. I'm feeling kind of… empty. If you know what I mean. Can you help me with that?" She asked suggestively. She walked towards me trying to be seductive.

"Go back to your boyfriend. I'm sure Gregory is satisfying in bed, is he not?" I countered, not in the mood for her nonsense today, or ever in that case. After all, I have a… Dare I say it?… Fiancée.

"Not as fulfilling as you are." She simpered, putting her arms around my neck. I pulled away and walked backwards.

"I am tired. I'm going up to bed now." I replied walking away. She looked hurt, but quickly composed her face.

"Ok. I suppose another day will do. Have a good night, dream of me tonight." She said trying to be sexy, and failing miserably.

I ignored this comment and had no choice but to go down to my dormitory.

I made up my mind to write to Dumbledore after a few minutes of aimless pacing.

Waving my wand, I summoned a quill, ink well, and parchment.

I carefully composed my thoughts as I dipped the quill inside the ink well.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I hope you will be pleased to hear that after taking Weasley to Madame Pomfrey in order to verify that the fetus is indeed mine, I have asked her to marry me._

_I have no details or anything of the sort other than she said yes, and seemed to be fairly happy about that._

_I haven't a clue when she plans to set the wedding, nor do I really care. She asked me to elope with her, and I feel that will probably be the best option. I will be clearing out my inheritance from my father's vault and setting up my own Gringotts vault, seeing as how my father will probably disown me if he were to find out._

_I hope that all of this is worth the losing of my fortune (other than my own personal inheritance). Quite frankly I am very angry at that, but I suppose Weasley and I will have to build our own fortune…_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I siphoned off any excess ink and rolled up the parchment. After tying the scroll to Nott's owl (without permission of course), I opened the window and watched the bird fly up towards the direction of Dumbledore's office.

I seriously hope I don't regret anything…

_

* * *

_

**Obviously, I am not J.K. Rowling, my writing does not even come close to her wonderful way with words.**

**But I can dream that one day I will be as good a writer as she is, right? In my dreams. **

**But anyways, this chapter was mostly centered around Draco's thoughts and Point Of View. Is he falling for Ginny? (I'd rather he were falling for me... sigh...)**

**Sneak Peek: Well I havent really thought about the next chapter... But I guess we will fast forward a couple of weeks... to December, perhaps. **

**Oh and if anyone is wondering, Ginny got pregnant the first week of September, which was the day of the party, it was a welcome back to school sort of party, I suppose. **

**Reviews are encouraged, they keep me motivated :D**

**-Cadi**


	6. Chapter Six

**Ok lovelies, here is the next post. I was going to write alot more, but then I decided to cut it off here, it was necessary. But not to worry, there is still loads more for me to post, I expect a 20 chapter Fanfic, give or take a chapter. I see my story going further still, maybe even to a sequel, but who knows. When we reach the end of the story I'll ask you all. **

**Oh and how was your New Year's Day? Mine was full of champagne and novel writing, not a very good combination... :D. My New Year's Resolution is to write a full length novel and to send it to an editor and see if they like my work. Who knows. **

**Anywho, it is agreed that I am not J.K. Rowling, never will I be, so that being said, here is the next chapter.**

"Ginny?" A swift knock on the door made me jump. Who would be coming to my dormitory this late at night? I gathered my bath robes and made my way to the door. No need to let anyone see me half naked, I thought to myself.

"Hermione?" I asked curiously, seeing the bushy haired girl at my door. I vaguely wondered why she chose the middle of the night to come and speak to me.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." She said throwing herself at me. She gave me a hug and sobbed in my ear. I gently coaxed her off. I did not want the other girls to wake up, especially Victoria.

"Hermione it's ok." I said, if anything, I should be sorry, I was the one who practically told her that Ron was cheating on her.

"No, no. It's not ok. He's cheating on me! He told me that-" She let out a wail. "Th-that L-lavender might be p-pregnant!" She sputtered.

I looked at her in shock, I have never seen the normally carefully composed girl freak out to this extent.

"Mione, don't-"

"NO! DON'T CALL ME THAT! HE CALLED ME THAT!" She interrupted me hysterically. She glanced around and realized that my room mates were still sleeping. "Sorry." She said meekly, stopping her crying for a while. "I just don't know what to do!"

She threw her hands up before walking over to my bed and curling up.

"Mi- Er… Hermione?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" She asked lazily.

"Have you spoken to Harry? After all, he is in the same predicament as you are. His significant other cheated on him too." I said referring to myself, and feeling guilty.

"Yes, he thinks I should Make Ron jealous, and ask the most unlikeliest person out. Imagine!" She said sitting up.

"Well. It would work." I suggested feeling a pang of jealousy as I remembered Harry wrapping his arm around Parvati. If he had sought to make me jealous, well then by god he succeeded. I was immensely jealous.

"Do you think I should?" She asked, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"No. It would kill Ron. He really does love you. He just… He's just not patient." I explained not really knowing how to formulate words that would not sound as though he had criticized her performance in bed.

"Oh, but you haven't heard the best part!" She shrieked triumphantly. I raised an eyebrow, confused at Hermione's sudden mood swings.

"The best part?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear this.

"Oh, yes. You know what that mother fucker is going to do?" She asked me daring me to answer.

"Err…"

"He's going to MARRY HER!" She yelled accentuating the final part of her sentence. I suddenly wondered if she was wasted or PMSing or something.

"Hermione? Are you pissed?" I asked uncertainly looking into her wild eyes.

"Me? Pissed? As if!" She scoffed. Her eyes were dilated, and she was very pale.

"Hermione, you didn't overdose on Pepperup Potion did you?" I asked suddenly realizing that she wasn't showing any signs of an overdose on Firewhiskey, rather, she was giving off signs of too much Pepperup.

"Pepperup?" She asked stopping for a second. "Oh yes, the bottle on my night stand. Of course, it was Pepperup." She said sighing.

"Hermione… I am going to approach the night stand cautiously, you are not to move, ok?" I commanded uncertainly. I walked towards her to get my wand on the night stand, but even under the influence, she did not lack the ability to use her brain.

"Oh, no you don't. You are going to get your wand, and hex me! You are trying to get back at me for this afternoon!" She accused narrowing her eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria moving, as though being awaken from her sleep.

Hermione waved her wand and I felt myself being lifted in the air, and hung upside down by my ankle. I felt all of the blood rush to my head and my robe slip off. I found myself hanging upside down in my undergarments, which consisted of a bra and g-string. I would blush if my face wasnt already red from the blood rushing to my face.

"Hermione! Don't do this!" I cried out hoping that the other girls wake up so that one may help me before I pass out. I was glad to see that they were stirring.

"No! Tell me how I can get Ron back! Tell him to ditch Lavender!" She sobbed hysterically.

"Hermione, put her down." Victoria said seriously, after realizing that I was in trouble.

Hermione looked around the room and realized that the other girls were waking up also. She sighed softly and muttered the counter spell.

I dropped lightly to the ground and hastely pulled on my bathrobe. "Hermione, I suggest you go to sleep now." I said quietly. She nodded, and walked to my bed.

"That's not what I… Oh never mind." I said giving in after the brunette climbed into my bed and shut her eyes. I wondered if I should climb into my bed, but that would be weird. So I made up my mind to go to the Common room.

Once in the Common Room, I settled in the most comfortable armchair and shut my eyes. After a few minutes, I became aware of a presence in the room.

"Miss Weasley?" A timid high pitched voice asked softly prodding my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and noticed a house elf wearing a tea cozy.

"Master wants to see you." It said softly looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Master?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, master, he is asking for the Weasley. You is Weasley?" It asked looking scared.

"Well, there are several of us Weasleys." I replied.

"More than one Weasley?" It asked fearfully. "Oh no, master is going to box Twinkle's ears in." It moaned. "I is forgetting which Weasley Master is requesting!"

"Calm down. I'll go to make sure. Who is master?"

"Young Master Malfoy, miss." It replied.

"Malfoy? What could he possibly want?" I asked confused.

"He is not telling Twinkle." Twinkle replied sadly.

"Ok, thank you. Where should I go?"

"The hall by the Library, Master is doing his Prefect rounds."

"Thank you, Twinkle." I thanked the house elf and watched as it snapped its finger and disapparated.

* * *

"What does Draco want with me?" I thought aloud. I looked down and realized that I was still in my bathrobes. Shrugging I made my way out of the Portrait in the clothing I was currently in. It's not like Draco, my fiancé, hasn't seen me in much less. I smirked.

* * *

She's late. I thought angrily as I paced by the entrance of the library.

I knew I shouldn't have sent a house elf to get the Weaslette, err… my fiancée. The word still sounded foreign, even in my mind, and its not like I haven't been repeatedly saying the word to myself. I have been practicing for when I announce it to my parents, that is after I remove my inheritance from their account.

"Draco?" A small voice called out. She stepped into the light and looked at me curiously.

"Weasley." I nodded at her.

"Ginny." She corrected me. "If we are to be married, I suppose you ought to call me by my given name, don't you think?"

"I suppose." I replied nodding again.

"So, was it me that you wanted to see, surely it wasn't my brother." She questioned smiling faintly.

"Of course, it was you. Why would I ever want to see that weasel?"

"So...What did you want?"

"Right, I spoke to Dumbledore." I said curtly.

"And?" She prodded.

"Well actually I wrote to him, and he wrote back, he thinks that it would be a bad idea to elope. But in the end, its all up to you." I said looking at her. In my mind all I could think of was how much I hope she decides to elope.

"Maybe we should go meet my parents… And see what they think.." She suggested softly.

Meet with the entire Weasley clan? As if. "Err…"

"Or we can continue with our original plan to elope." She said noticing the sarcastic look on my face when she mentioned her family. She dropped her gaze.

"Quite honestly I don't care, as long as we get this over with."

"That seems to be your favourite phrase." She replied sourly.

"Well maybe you should have thought to cast a contraception charm. We would be perfectly fine right now. You would not been pregnant, and I would not have to worry about how my family will disown me if they were to find out." I countered.

"Well, Malfoy, you should have controlled yourself and kept it in your pants." She smirked.

"Weasley, You should have kept your legs closed." I retorted sarcastically.

"You should not have even gone to the party." She snapped back.

"Well you should not have looked so damn shaggable!" I said attacking her lips furiously. She widened her eyes and viciously tried to undo my hold on her. She finally went limp for a few seconds before furiously countering with her own attack.

I pulled back gasping for air, and she took the opportunity to say "Goddamn you Draco, I hate you."

"Ginny, I hate you more." I replied, hungrily kissing her again.

"Show me how much you hate me then." She challenged.

"Ginny, you will regret saying that to me. Seems like we will have to make a trip to the prefect bathroom again." I suggested hoping that she will agree. I hastened to undo her bathrobe. I looked at her appreciatively as I realized how little articles of clothing she had underneath her robes. A bra and a G-string. Mmm… Even less than the night we shagged.

She pulled back so that she can look into my eyes. "Are you going to reject me later on like before? Or are you going to claim me?" She asked flatly.

"Ginny. Maybe we should stop. I'm sorry." I said realizing that I was not ready to 'claim' her as she suggested.

"I understand. I'm sorry." She said fastening her bathrobe. I instantly regretted my decision. I longed to shag her again.

"Why did you accept my proposal?" I asked curiously. She clearly did not like me as much as she liked Harry.

"I figured I might as well. Harry hates me, and well you do too, but you offered to help with the baby. No guy will want to date me now. What guy wants to date a girl with a child that isn't even theirs?" She said looking ashamed.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" I asked confused that she would even think of marrying a guy who she thinks hates her.

"Besides lust? Not really, but feelings can grow over time…" She said shyly, apparently embarrassed after revealing that she finds me sexually appealing.

"Well Ginny, those feelings are mutual." I said smirking, but feeling slightly hurt that she didn't feel anything else for me. Did I really care? I tried to convince myself that I cared only because I would have to marry this girl.

"Which ones? The lust?"

"Of course."

"Right."

We looked away awkwardly.

"well, I've got to go now." She said breaking the silence. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Good night Draco."

I stared at her confounded. And she doesn't have feelings for me? What would she have done if she did have feelings for me? I smiled to myself as I imagined a Ginny that was very attracted to me before walking away to continue my prefect duties.

* * *

**So there you have it. More Ginny/Draco confrontations. Maybe we will see some lemons soon, I'll have to think about it. **

**Coming soon in the next 2 - 3 chapters: Christmas preparations, Weasley clan meeting with Draco, Ron marries Lavender, Hermione's reaction... ect.**

**A/N: **

**Stupidamericanidioms91: You are right, I hadn't thought of that, Ginny should have just beat him up. Gosh I hate Harry so much. **

**Thanks to all of you who favourited my Fic, and of course thank you lovely reviewers, you guys make my day. Let's keep the reviews coming shall we?**

-Cadi


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ok lovies, here is the next chapter. I am rather proud of myself actually, I have pretty good with updating :D**

**Thank you lovely reviewers :D I wasn't planning on updating soon, but hey, you inspired me. **

**What can I say about this chapter? Oh, it's entirely in Ginny's perspective. Next chapter will be entirely in Draco's. This was is necessary.**

**So let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

December… Wow, it has been nearly two months, since we got engaged… I thought smiling to myself.

"What are you smiling about Gin?" Ron asked me frowning. He had his arm around Lavender who had a slight baby bulge, much like my own. I suppose we got pregnant around the same time.

"Nothing." I replied.

Lavender conspicuously glanced down at the ring glistening on her left hand. Ron got around to proposing a lot sooner than was expected. He got Lavender's father's approval last week and he bought the ring.

I looked down at my own hand sadly. Although Draco and I had gotten a lot closer, well closer than we had been, he still hadn't properly proposed. But I suppose it's because he isn't like Ron. He was coerced into asking me.

"Is it hormones? You were just smiling and now you look like you're about to cry." Ron said shaking his head.

"Ron, it's nothing… It's just…" I hesitated. Would Ron understand? He hasn't always been the one who understands me, that was always Charlie. "What if Draco doesn't really like me? What if he hates me?" I confided in him.

He looked at me unable to formulate words; I knew that the reason for that was that they have been enemies since their first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm sure that's not true." He said looking uncomfortable.

I nodded and changed the subject. "Have you told mum?"

"Are you kidding me? She would kill me. You know how mum is. Remember her reaction when Percy got that Clearwater girl pregnant?" He asked laughing softly at the memory.

I laughed. Percy had come home that year looking thoroughly ashamed.

"Mum?" He had said after a few minutes of silence. "You are going to be a grandmother."

Mum had thrown a fit. She was so embarrassed that one of his sons would impregnate a girl out of wedlock. What would be her reaction at the revelation that two of her kids are going to have children?

"So what are you going to do?" I questioned him.

"I could ask the same of you. You are her only daughter. She is going to die of a heart attack when you tell her that you are pregnant." Ron said seriously.

"You're right. I haven't a clue what I am going to do. I'll just wing it." I replied sighing loudly.

I looked at Ron's watch. It was noon. Damn it! I was supposed to go meet Draco by the lake now.

"Well, I have to go see Draco. I'll see you later." I said jumping up and throwing on my winter coat. I rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the lake.

A light sheet of snow covered the grounds, I was suddenly glad I thought to put on my coat. I walked on over to the lake to where I noticed a familiar blond person.

"Draco." I said sitting down next to him.

He acknowledged me politely. "So, I did it." He said looking triumphant.

"Did what, love?" I asked. He smirked slightly at the use of the word love. We had just gotten used to using the word. It made our relationship… real somehow.

"I emptied my inheritance from my father's vault and opened one of our own. Anytime you need something, after we get married, just go ahead and take. It's ours now, love." He said looking at me.

"Really? Oh! That's great!" I exclaimed giving him a hug.

"One problem though…" He said after returning a hug.

"What?" I asked feeling my heart drop.

"Father found out, I suppose, since he is requesting my presence. I suppose now is a good time to… introduce you as my fiancée." He said darkly as he thought of his father.

"What? You want me to go meet your parents?" I asked uncertainly, this was not what I was expecting to hear.

"You'll go right? I know mother won't be displeased, it's father who will be." Draco said pleadingly. He obviously did not want to face his father alone.

I nodded. "Of course I'll go." He swiftly planted a kiss on my lips. I could get used to this. I thought smiling.

"Oh, Draco?" I said pulling away.

"Hmm?"

"Ron is marrying Lavender." I informed him.

"Oh?" He replied uninterested.

"That's right, and he got her a… ring." I said hoping that he takes the hint.

"A ring? What's this about? Do you want a ring? Is this why you are telling me this oh-so-subtly?" Draco said smirking.

I nodded, blushing profusely.

"Ginerva, have you no patience?" Draco chastised jokingly. He pulled out a black velvet box. "I was going to give this to right before we went to my parents' house." He explained lightly.

He got down on his knee. I felt my stomach flutter lightly.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley? Will you marry me?" Draco asked for once not smirking or being sarcastic.

I pounced on him, attacking him with kisses before repling "Of course!"

He put a ring on my finger. I admired the ring graciously. It was a gold band encrusted with several small diamonds and a big diamond in between. This must have cost him a fortune, I found myself thinking. I gazed at the part of the band that was not diamond-encrusted. With a tiny script were the words "With love, Draco Malfoy".

I smiled contently as I put my head on his shoulder. A month ago I would have expected him to sneer and pull away from me, but something changed, and I'm not sure what. After several months, I guess we simply got used to each other. I knew that feelings grow over time, it seems like Draco and I were experiencing this growth in feelings.

Neither of us has used the L word, well not to mean that anyways. Sure we jokingly call each other love, but we don't really mean it, yet.

Draco ran his fingers through my hair, presumably without thinking about it.

"Draco? When are we going to see your parents?" I asked him, snuggling closer to him.

"I asked McGonagall if I can take you today, she agreed, and Dumbledore is giving us access to his fireplace to floo." He explained.

"So we are going today?" I asked fear flooding my eyes.

He nodded, standing up without warning. I remained sitting down and was shocked when he offered me his hand. I obliged and he helped me to my feet. He held on to my hand and we walked back to the castle.

__

At Malfoy Manor…

"Why Draco, I'm so glad you could make it." Lucius Malfoy sneered coldly. I became aware of how warm Draco's sneer is compared to his father's.

"Draco?" A tall blonde woman entered the dining room. "Draco!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

Draco hugged her back.

"Mother." He said politely bowing to show her respect. He then turned to me and extended his hand. I reached out to hold his hand. He pulled me close to him and possessively wrapped his arm around my waist.

Lucius stared at me suspiciously. "Ah. I see you found it suitable to invite a Weasley to our home." He said sarcastically to Draco. Narcissa smiled at me. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic as well or not.

"Father. You wanted me to see you? For what reason?" Draco asked still holding me.

"I heard disturbing pieces of information." He said pouring himself a cup of wine. He took a sip and smacked his lips loudly.

"Please have a seat." He gestured to us. We took a seat on the sofa furthest from the table.

"What pieces of information did you hear?" Draco pressed. I personally did not want to know. All I wanted was for Draco to introduce me as his future wife and to go back to Hogwarts. Lucius's cold gaze landed on me for several seconds. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Well we shall with the most pressing matter. My Gringotts account." Lucius said flashing cold eyes at Draco.

"What about it?" Draco asked feigning confusion, although I knew he fully knows well to what Lucius is referring.

"It seems I am missing more than half a million Galleons." Lucius replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are, don't you?"

"How in the bloody hell should I know?" Draco retorted.

"Draco Malfoy! You know what happened to that money and I suggest you return it or else." Lucius yelled. I unconsciously moved closer to Draco. I saw Narcissa staring at us curiously from the corner of my eye.

"I can't." Draco said simply. Lucius narrowed his eyes and he pulled out his wand.

"Oh? Why can't you?" Lucius said dangerously.

"Because I'd estimate approximately a quarter of that money is sitting on my fiancée's finger." He said pulling my left hand in the air. There was no denying the anger and malice in Lucius's eyes at that moment. I looked up at my ring. This ring cost millions?

"Excuse me?"

"Mother, this is Ginerva Weasley. She is my fiancée." Draco said addressing the shocked blonde.

"Your… Fiancée?" Narcissa asked recovering from shock. Lucius was shaking in anger. I looked at Draco anxiously who seemed to be perfectly calm.

I calmly waited for Lucius to explode. When he did, his voice bounced off the walls and rattled the windows. "YOU ARE MARRYING THE DAUGHTER OF A BLOOD TRAITOR?"

I winced.

"Father. I don't care what you say or think. I do not need your blessings. I can marry whomever I please." Draco said angrily.

"No blood traitor will ever become a Malfoy. I will disown you if you marry her." Lucius warned him.

"So be it. I don't fucking care." Draco sneered.

"Draco? Why?" His mother asked meekly.

"Mother… It's complicated." Draco said hesitantly.

"You will not marry her." Lucius said simply, calming down and taking another sip of wine.

"I am not asking for your permission."

"Weasley. You will never be a Malfoy." Lucius said directing his comment at me.

"I understand that Mr. Malfoy, however, if I may, have you heard of the circumstances of our engagement?" I asked daringly. Draco's eyes flashed a warning at me. I realized too late that Draco had been avoiding the words pregnant the entire conversation.

"Circumstances?" Lucius asked genuinely interested. I shuddered as I considered the implications of his interest.

"Yes. Circumstances."

"Why do tell."

"I… am pregnant with your son's child." I replied faintly. Narcissa's eyes widened.

"I am going to be a grandmother?" Narcissa asked breathlessly.

I nodded and Draco wrapped his arm possessively around my waist again.

Narcissa looked rather happy. I began to actually like the woman. I could definitely see myself dropping of my children to her to watch over in the near future.

"Pregnant? My, my. What a surprise. However, why would someone who is clearly far more superior to you shag you?" Lucius countered after several minutes of contemplating.

"Father, that is enough. I will not have you insulting my fiancée and my decisions." Draco said decisively. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

Lucius pointed his wand at us. "Draco, you walk out of this house still engaged to her and I promise you that I will kill the both of you."

"Lucius! That is enough." Narcissa said drawing her own wand. Draco looked at her astounded. "You leave them alone. She is carrying my grandchild and while she may not be Pansy Parkinson, she is still the mother of my grandchild nonetheless. I will not tolerate the life of an innocent being to be in danger by my husband."

Lucius smirked. "Fine, fine. I shall leave them alone for the time being. Do invite me to your wedding. I wouldn't want to miss that."

Draco gave him mother a warm smile and glared at his father before holding my hand and marching out of the manor.

"Hopefully your parents will take our engagement better than my father did." Draco joked. I on the other hand did not feel that this was a joking matter.

"I doubt it. I mean my parents have to deal with both Ron and I. The last time one of her kids went home after shagging caused a fertilization, mum freaked out. I don't know what to do." I said hopelessly.

"Oh come on, they can't be worse than my father." Draco reasoned.

"I suppose we will just have to find out. But not today. Let's go back to Hogwarts."

He nodded and holding me tightly he apparated to the front gate.

"Ginerva… I think that I am falling for you." Draco whispered looking into my eyes. His eyes shone a stormy grey. I secretly hoped that the baby inherited his eyes.

"Draco… I think I already did." He kissed me softly.

"Hey you kids, you better not be sneaking off to the shrieking shack!" Filch yelled running towards us brandishing a pair of shears.

I looked at Draco and we both raced towards the castle and away from Filch.

"How about you and I spend the night in the Room of Requirement?" Draco suggested.

"No sex?" I asked.

"I can't promise you that." He replied.

I pretended to think about it. I noticed his shoulders sag.

"Ok." I agreed. We walked over to the Room of Requirements while trying to avoid detection.

* * *

**Are Ginny and Draco falling in love? Finally! I love when they do. However their happy ending is very far away. Don't forget I still have approximately 12 or 13 more chapters left. **

**Coming soon: Christmas Preparations, Meeting with the Weasleys, ect. **

**So, then you know what to do. Reviews please?**

**-Cadi**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sorry for the delay, I had midterms. I hate when other authors use that excuse, but now I see how hectic it gets. And I lost my muse for a while. It converted into an idea for a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction (which I shall be posting soon). This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I needed to post soon, so next one will be longer. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: These characters and settings never did, do not, and never will belong to me. If I should claim that this is solely my works then may the Malfoys make me wear a tea cozy and order me around like a house elf.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"Draco." A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I was displeased when I realized that it was Pansy.

"What?" I asked harshly. Pansy looked at me narrowing her eyes.

"Draco, there is no need to be so annoyed. I only wanted to ask you a question." She replied walking over to me."

"What do you want?"

"Why do you hang around the Weasley girl so much? I thought your father promised me that you and I would get married. It seems as though you and her are awfully close." She asked suspiciously.

"Keep your nose out of other people's business, especially mine, lest I curse it off for you." I threatened.

"Draco, I'm only wondering." She simpered.

"Well don't."

She resorted to staring at me while I tried to write my essay for McGonagall. After several minutes, I felt extremely uncomfortable.

I slammed my quill down and angrily looked up at her. She smiled and sat down on the table in front of me.

"What?" I asked sharply. I briefly considered owling Ginny and asking her to hang out with me in the library.

"I noticed the Weasley girl is pregnant…" She started.

"So?" I asked trying to seem uninterested.

"Oh come on Draco. Everyone is wondering. Are you the father?" She asked seriously.

"What do you care?" I replied not wanting to answer.

"I just want to know. The entire house wants to know. You cant hide something like that forever. So tell me." She continued pursing her lips.

"So what if I tell you that it's true? That she is pregnant? What are you going to do? And what if I were to tell you that yes, I am the father? And further still, what if I were to tell you that Ginny and I are engaged? Will that make a difference to you? I hope you are happy. You know the truth, now go and tell everyone. I love her and I do not care to listen to all of the crap that is sure to spew out of your mouth, so if you don't mind I am going to bed." I replied angrily gathering all of my school supplies and walking away, leaving a stunned Pansy in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Fuck all of them." I cursed lightly under my breath.

Bored, and with nothing to do, I made up my mind to go visit Ginny. Surely someone will walk out of the portrait if I wait a while.

I put my hands in my pocket and felt something cold in my pocket. I pulled it out and realized that it was the necklace. The necklace Ginny had left in the prefect's bathroom the night we shagged and made a baby. I pocketed it, and made a mental note to give it back to her.

I walked swiftly to the Gryffindor Tower. I felt anxious to see her, this morning we had rushed out of the room of requirements after remembering that there was a mandatory room check. these mandatory room checks are such a pain in the arse, filch comes around with a magical device that looks for any of the illegal magical items, such as dung bombs.

After an intense night of shagging, we were very reluctant to return to our houses. I don't know when my feelings changed, but all I wanted was to hold her in my arms and never let her go. I never felt this way about a girl before, I was very confused by this new development.

I wasn't sure what Ginny felt about me, but I was pretty sure that every time I get up to leave after having sex with her, she gives me a look that makes my heart melt and want to remain with her.

I was secretly glad, now, that she was pregnant.

After what seemed like an hour, Dean Thomas walked out with Seamus Finnegan… holding hands.

"Malfoy?" Thomas asked incredulously.

"Wait, you… you two…?" I said unable to formulate a proper question.

Finnegan hung his head. "yes we are gay. Now this will be known all over Hogwarts!" He moaned unhappily.

I realized that they probably thought that I would gossip, but that's not who I am, maybe that's who I was, but not anymore. Ginny changed me.

"How about you go fetch Ginny for me and I shall forget I even saw you guys?" I suggested trying to resist a smirk.

"Deal!" Finnegan said and he ran back inside to get Ginny.

Several minutes later, Ginny walked out with Finnegan. He and Thomas nodded at me and walked away, fingers intertwined.

"Draco. You have better have a good reason as to why you decided to bother me right when I was about to take a bath." Ginny scolded me jokingly.

"A bath hmm? Well how about you and I sneak on over to the Prefects' Bathroom again, and take a bath?" I asked hoping that she agrees.

"One condition." She replied smiling faintly.

"And what may that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I want you to go to my parents' house during the Christmas Vacation. We need to tell them soon. Oh and Ron will be going as well, he needs to tell mom about his little mistake as well." She replied still smiling.

Only one thing registered in my mind. "Wait, his little mistake as well?"

"Yes, he got Lavender pregnant." She frowned slightly, no doubt wondering if she had told me before.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?" She asked impatiently.

"So what is going on between us is a little mistake?" I asked getting slightly defensive, I had been giving it my all in this relationship, far more than with any other girl, and Ginny feels that we are a mistake?

""No! Of course not! Now come on, let's go to the prefect room and take a bath." She said pulling my arm.

I took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. "Ok."

I allowed her to pull me to the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door, no need to have anyone walk in. If I get it my way, there will be some intense shagging.

I turned around and found that Ginny had already removed her clothing. I eagerly threw off all of mine as well. She blushed faintly. I looked at her abdomen which without the clothes, you can definitely tell that she is pregnant. She dropped her hands and wrapped them around her swollen belly.

"What?" She asked faintly while I examined her. "I know I'm fat, but you don't have to stare." She joked at her own expense.

"You aren't fat. You look amazing. And that is my…" I told her breathlessly while I put my hand on her abdomen to feel the baby.

"Yes, this is your baby." She told me happily.

I leaned in and kissed her softly, while rubbing her inner thigh. "Draco…" She moaned softly pulling away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I did something wrong.

"We can't. Not now. Let's wait until he's born."

"He?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He. I can just feel it, I think it's a boy." She explained as she walked over to the swimming pool sized pool.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked secretly hoping the baby is a girl.

"I'll love her no matter what. But I think it's a boy." She said.

She turned on one of the taps and a jet of bubbles spewed out of a faucet. She turned it off, and turned on another one. This time large purple bubbles came pouring out. They were grape scented. She inhaled deeply and left the faucet on.

"So, are you coming to help me or not?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I nodded eagerly and hopped in the pool, er… bathtub.

"Draco?" She asked after taking a quick lap.

"Hmm?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Do you regret anything?" She asked looking at me carefully.

"No, not really." I replied not looking at her. Why does she want to know? Is she asking because she wants to know if I regret shagging her?

"Ok." She replied unconvinced.

I looked at her thoughtfully. She blushed and splashed me. She tilted her head and playfully asked "hey are you just going to sit there or what?"

I splashed her back and she let out aloud shriek of laughter. I found myself laughing too.

She looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"You laughed." She told me.

"Yes, I know." I said confused.

"Well, you should do that more often. Laughter suits you." She said simply.

"Gosh Gin. I always laugh around you. But I have a reputation to uphold." I joked.

I looked at her and longed to shag her, but I suppose there will be a chance to do that after she gives birth. I can wait. I smirked.

Just several more months…

* * *

**This was a bit of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better. I promise. **

**Thank you wonderful reviewers. Keep those reviews coming, they make me happy :D**

**-Cadi**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ok, so I got tired of the first person narrative. My muse has decided that it no longer wants to write in first person. I will please my muse so she doesn't leave, and go back and edit everything to second person eventually. I hope that this won't make anyone dislike the story.**

**Sorry if it changed anything! If I get complaints, I'll change it back to first person narrative.**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish Draco was mine, he isn't. Neither are any of the other characters.**

**Oh, and I recently discovered that my blackberry has a microsoft word app. I can write whereever I am :D So I can't make any excuses, I'll be updating more often :D**

****

But here is the long awaited Weasley reaction.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Ginny noticing how tense she looked.

Ginny sighed deeply. "I suppose. Well as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go now before I lose my nerve." She said trying to feign confidence, but Draco knew that she was feeling the exact opposite. He too was feeling nervous. He never thought that he would be paying the Weasley's a visit.

"Ok so the plan is to let Ron go first. We can handle my mother's rage better than Ronald can." Ginny reminded Draco.

Draco nodded, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Gin, relax. I'm sure it will be fine." He lied easily.

"Ha. You don't know my mother. I'm sure she will make your father's reaction seem like a tea party." Ginny said sourly.

Draco grinned. "You are probably exaggerating."

Ginny shook her head in disagreement. "You'll see." She said mysteriously.

"What are we waiting for?" Draco asked changing the topic.

Ginny gave Draco an exasperated glance. "Draco, I just told you. We are letting Ron go first. He is going to finish with his story, calm mom and then prepare her for our story." She said. "Oh, but I would probably prepare for the worst." She added as a side note.

Draco grimaced. At least his mother had taken it well. In fact she was excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother.

They heard the faint scream of an angry Molly Weasley and Draco raised his eye brows.

"I'm sure she's just excited." Ginny said, not even convincing herself.

"I'm sure." Draco said sarcastically.

Ron appeared with Lavender, who had a terrified look on her face.

"I'm guessing all is well?' Draco sneered.

"Bloody hell. I'd walk in with wands out if I were you." Ron said with his eyes wide open. "She didn't take it too well. She thinks that I am a disgrace to wizards and that Lavender is a slut."

"Gee, can't wait to hear what she thinks of me..." Ginny said in despair.

"Well I have to go. Harry and Hermione need me for that mission Dumbledore asked us to do." Ron said decisively. "Good luck." He said, nodding at us. We sure as hell need all the luck we can get. He kissed Lavender goodbye and apparated.

Lavender followed suit and apparated, presumably back to Hogwarts.

"Well. I guess we have better go and pay your mother a visit..." Draco said gathering courage. Ginny nodded mutely.

They pulled out their wands and muttered the shield spell under their breaths to ensure that they remembered it.

"Here goes." Ginny muttered. She opened the front door and was greeted by a crying Molly Weasley.

"Ginny darling! Ron has just told me the most unbelievable tale. I hope you bring good news. How are-"

She stopped as she suddenly realized that Ginny wasn't alone.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley." Draco said politely. He stuck out his hand offering a hand shake but Mrs. Weasley did not return the handshake.

"Ginny. Do you care to explain why there is a Malfoy with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely, but there was no mistaking the malice in her eyes.

"Err. Well..." Ginny started. But Draco interrupted.

"Well Mrs. Weasley the answer is simple. I love her, she loves me. We wish for your and Mr. Weasley's blessing."

"B-b-blessing?" Mrs. Weasley asked clearly not expecting this. Neither did Ginny, she was stunned. Ginny turned to Draco and glared at him. This was not how they planned to break the news to her mother.

"Yes ma'am." Draco said continuing his gentleman act.

"What circumstance finds you that you should wish to get married so soon?" Mrs. Weasley asked patiently.

"To be frank, I haven't a clue what you mean." Draco replied. He chanced a look behind her and saw the famous Weasley clock. He noticed that Ron's arrow was pointing at travel.

"Why the rush to get married?" Mrs. Weasley rephrased.

"Mom. I love him. What more do you wish for me to say?" Ginny said finally recovering from shock.

"I thought, well that he had impregnated you." Mrs. Weasley said chuckling at the absurdity of such a thought.

Ginny glanced at Draco anxiously.

"Now mother..."

"WHAT! ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her smile faded and her face turnd a vivid red.

"Mom-"

I thought I raised you children appropriately. I thought I taught you better than that. Why would you do something like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked bursting into tears.

Good. Ginny thought. Her mother had wasted her anger at Ron and now was at the mourning stage.

" Why couldn't you two wait like Fleur and Bill? They were well out of school before even considering children. Just now they have plans. And they are married!"

"Mom-"

"Bill was still a virgin when he got married. How many guys have you had sex with?" Her mother continued. Draco was actually interested in this. He had known that she wasn't a virgin when they had sex. Draco's face flushed as he realized that Potter probably got to her first.

Ginny blushed. "Mom is that an appropriate question? Don't you trust me?"

"Don't you trust me? You should have told me that you liked the Malfoy boy. And what about Harry? I thought you two were dating?" She asked calming down a little bit. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized that she may never have Harry as her son.

"Mom, Harry is like a brother to me." Ginny explained patiently. Draco grimaced.

"So are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked not looking at Ginny. Draco realized that the question was "so are you pregnant?"

Ginny considered her options. One: lie. Two: tell the truth. Three: get the hell away from this place.

Even though the third option sounded promising, she decided to tell her mom the truth.

Mrs. Weasley stood akimbo, waiting for an answer. Ginny gulped and gave a barely intelligible "yes."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry again. She pulled her daughter into a hug and sobbed loudly.

"Geez mom, no one died." Ginny joked meekly.

"On the contrary, a life was created." Draco added. But Mrs. Weasley did not appreciate his input.

"You have better get the hell out of my house." She told him angrily.

Draco looked at her in concern. "But-"

"No. I suppose you have to do the right thing and marry her, but you will never be my son." She told him simply.

Draco nodded. "Yes ma'am." He replied politely.

Ginny pulled herself from her mother's grasp.

"Mom, he will be a part of the family and you have to be nice to him." She warned.

Mrs. Weasley grimaced.

"We will be back soon. Please think about what happened. I need your help." Ginny pleaded.

With that she turned grabbing Draco's hand and walked out.

„Well. That went well…" Ginny sighed. „My mother made your father seem like Dumbledore."

Draco snorted. "Yeah. Right." He knew better than to argue with Ginny. He had after all been the victim of one of her bat boogey hexes. It wasn't something he wanted to relive in the near future.

Draco took her hand and apparated back to Hogwarts with her.

* * *

**So, did I do the Weasley reaction justice? I certainly hope so.**

**Don't forget to review :D**

**-Cadi**

**[side note: I don't know if you noticed my use of the word 'akimbo'. I learned that word in my AP English class, and decided to make use of what I learned in that class. Akimbo means to stand with both hands on the hip. I'm so glad I found a place to use it. I guess even trivial, seemingly useless words come in handy. :D]**


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Ok, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I started to lose my ideas for this story, but I found them. I was also working on some other fics, a Hermione/Severus fic included. I'll post it soon. This chapter is a tad bit short, but necessary. Enjoy!

Chapter 10:

Draco yawned loudly. He stifled the next yawn so that he would not attract attention, or rather anymore unnecessary attention. He had already had to threaten classmates for making fun of him and his soon to be title as a father.

It was pretty obvious to everyone that Ginny was pregnant, despite her attempts to hide it. People were talking behind their backs, even the teachers, but both Ginny and Draco went about minding their own business.

"Malfoy, please go to sleep earlier tonight, and try to stay awake in my class." Professor McGonagall scolded. Draco propped his elbows on his desk and steadied his head. He had spent last night in the room of requirement with Ginny discussing future plans.

Ginny was well aware of the obstacles that faced her. Unless she was motivated, she would be unable to continue classes next year. No student had ever gone back to school after having a baby, and Ginny wasn't sure if she would be able to. She still had a year left in addition to the one she needs to complete. At least Draco would finish and help to provide for the child while she figures something out.

McGonagall continued her lesson on transforming one's appearance. Draco barely paid attention. He was counting down the time left until classes were over for the day. He and Ginny were going to pay a visit to Dumbledore's office. He wished to speak to them about their plans.

They were the first students, along with Lavender and Ron, this year to be expecting, and Dumbledore knew, although he always hoped that he was wrong, that more would follow.

Draco did not regret that night. On the contrary, he would have sex with Ginny again if he had the opportunity to do so, but he only wished that he had thought to cast a contraceptive charm. He forgot that pureblood witches get pregnant easily in order to increase the possibility to pass on heirs.

Finally, after what seemed like several hours to him, the bell rang signaling the end of class, and allowed for him to run hastily to the Charms classroom, where he promised Ginny that he would wait for her. She emerged, looking pleased that Draco kept his promise.

Several of her classmates looked over at Draco, wishing to be in Ginny's shoes. While it may be true that she is pregnant, the other girls were jealous simply because now she had Draco all to herself.

Ginny took his hand instinctively and they walked together to Professor Dumbledore's office. After giving the password to the gargoyles (Butterscotch), they knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Draco opened the door and allowed Ginny to enter first. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Good evening professor." Ginny said politely. Draco followed suit.

"Good evening Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy."

Dumbledore conjured up two plush seats. Draco and Ginny took a seat.

"So how are you two faring?" Dumbledore asked. He gazed at them with twinkling eyes.

"Well we have been talking about our future…" Ginny started.

"Good." Dumbledore replied joyfully. "Pray tell. What are you two planning once the baby arrives?"

"I will graduate this year as planned. Ginny will have the child just shortly after we leave Hogwarts. Then she will return to Hogwarts. The baby will be a couple of months old. I will have an internship with Professor Snape and remain with Ginny." Draco said decisively.

"You seem to have put quite some thought behind this. Do tell, what do your parents think of the fact that you two are expecting?" Dumbledore asked curiously. He had already heard from Ron about Molly's reaction, but he wished to hear Ginny's perception.

"Well my mother wasn't pleased at all. She says that Draco will never be part of the family. She thinks that I am licentious." Ginny replied truthfully.

"My mother was ecstatic, however. My father was livid, but he will manage. As long as my mother helps him to realize that this isn't a bad arrangement after all." Draco answered looking down. He knew that no matter what his mother may say, Lucius will always harbour ill feelings towards Ginny and the baby.

"When will the wedding take place?" Dumbledore continued.

"Sometime after the baby is born. While it may seem immoral since the baby will be born out of wedlock, Ginny is already showing, and she wants to wait. My mother wants her to wait as well." Draco said.

"Well you two seem to know what you are doing. I feel glad that you stepped up and took responsibility Draco." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I didn't have any other choice, Professor." Draco replied ruefully.

"Do you know the gender of the baby yet?" Dumbledore asked Ginny curiously.

Ginny shook her head. "No, not yet, however, I have a feeling it is a boy." She said smiling.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Have you thought of names?"

"I was considering something like Preston if it's a boy or Annette if it's a girl." Ginny said quickly. They had not spoken about names yet, but Draco actually liked the names that she mentioned.

"Beautiful names. I wish you the best of luck. Do not hesitate to come and see me if you need someone to talk to. Make sure you stop by Poppy's every month." Dumbledore commanded. Ginny nodded. Draco shifted slightly in his seat.

"You may leave." He said simply. Ginny and Draco stood up. They walked out holding hands, leaving Dumbledore behind to his thoughts.

Hermione sat in the Common Room, quietly doing her Transfigurations Homework. Harry sat besides her attempting to do his own Homework, but looking at Hermione's whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

It had been several months now since he found out that Ginny was pregnant, and surprisingly he seemed to be getting over her quickly. He thought it would take him a long time, long after the baby was born. He thought he would have to suffer whenever he saw the baby who would surely have Malfoy's blond hair, and her eyes and smile.

He felt his attention shift to another girl, but he wasn't quite sure whom.

He felt like he was walking around looking for her, surely he would find her soon. He reasoned whenever he felt that feeling of desire and loneliness.

Hermione hummed lightly. She couldn't concentrate; the Common room was too quiet for her liking. Harry swiftly took a glance at Hermione's paper, pretending to look up at her for explanations to her humming.

"It's too quiet. Will you say something, Harry?" Harry genuinely looked up this time.

"What about?" He asked her.

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. Anything." She replied writing.

Harry looked around for an inspiration. He looked at her and finally noticed her. Well he had always noticed her, but this time he saw her not as Hermione, his friend for years, but rather, as Hermione, a potential girlfriend, as Hermione, the beautiful girl that she was.

"Hermione…" He whispered.

She looked over to him, curiously.

"Yes Harry?" She asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.

"I… Never realized how beautiful you are." He said seriously.

Hermione frowned slightly. Harry panicked slightly seeing her reaction. Did he just make a fool out of himself?

"Gee thanks for noticing Harry. I don't get why it takes you and Ronald a long time to notice things." She replied dryly.

Harry blushed. It was true. He had been hanging out with her since their first year, but he had never noticed her the way other guys seemed to.

Hermione had not yet gotten over Ron, but perhaps with the help of Harry she can.

Harry smiled at her. He finally found the girl that will make him completely forget about Ginny. He would help her to get over Ron as well; after all, they had both been hurt by a cheating partner.

He bravely put his hand on hers.

"Thank you for noticing me." Hermione whispered.

* * *

****

So thus concludes Chapter 10. I added the Hermione/Harry part simply because my mind would not rest if Hermione is unhappy. She is one of my favourite characters. What do you think?

Also, if you want to, leave me some name ideas, I'm bad at coming up with nice names. If I like the name you suggest, I'll name the baby the name you suggested. I haven't decided on the gender yet, so male and female names are encouraged! Thank you!

Coming soon: I'll skip ahead a couple of months, Hermione hangs out with Lavender, and goes shopping for baby clothes. That ought to be fun. :)

Reviews are encouraged. Please?

-Cadi

****

(oh, Ps: Disclaimer, I do not own anything. Just a few ideas, that's all.)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**So sorry for the delay. I have been considering the ending for quite some time. I cannot make up my mind. I'll tell you the dilemma after this chapter; I won't trouble your minds until the end of the chapter.**

**So with that in mind, I present the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy, he is yummy. :)**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is set in late January. Ginny is approximately 5 months pregnant. Just wanted to clarify. **

**Also, one of my lovely readers asked on what days I update. Well I usually update whenever I can; however, I will try to set a schedule in which I post every week, two weeks the latest.**

Chapter 11:

"I can't believe McGonagall let us leave to buy baby clothes." Lavender gushed happily. Ginny smiled. She couldn't believe it either. Ron and Draco, however, didn't seem so happy about spending the entire afternoon in each other's company. But they were learning to tolerate each other, mainly because they would be related soon.

After several months, Draco and Ron were getting along, but that did not make this trip easy. They headed down to Hogsmeade to a new store, Magical Dreams, which opened up over the summer. It probably opened up because of the surge of pregnant teens lately. It was a muggle epidemic that seemed to have spread to the wizarding world. Ginny had begun to notice a pregnant girl in the halls nearly every day now.

Draco slowed down so he can hold Ginny's hand. She was pleasantly surprised that he had been showing signs of affection towards her. Draco did not look at her, but could feel her joy radiating from her. It was infectious, and quite honestly, he was glad he was in her company, and not any other girl. After Ginny, no matter the countless times he had told her in the beginning about wanting a different girl, he had not lusted after girls.

But did he love her? He had told her that he did, but he wasn't sure if he did. He knew he had strong feelings for her. Maybe after they go and get married and have the baby, he will develop feelings for her. For the time being though, he was content being in her company, the feelings were mutual between Ginny and Draco.

"I can't wait to check out Magical Dreams." Ginny said feeling excited.

"I wish you would let Madam Pomfrey tell us the gender." Draco said feeling annoyed. Here she was, excited over the prospect of shopping for baby clothes, but she had not bothered to find out the gender. How the hell were they supposed to choose a colour?

"I told you Draco, I want it to be a surprise. But I'm sure it's a boy." She replied.

"Ginny, how are you going to choose the colours?" Lavender asked, noting that it would indeed be difficult to purchase clothing for a baby whose gender is unknown yet.

"I'll stick to whites, and yellows. Maybe venture a blue, green, or purple." Ginny responded.

"Oh."

The group arrived at the store. It was a simple building, but upon entering they encountered a wide array of pastels and neon colours. Ginny's eyes racked over all of the combinations of colours. Her mind was spinning as she considered what to buy.

Lavender giggled excitedly. She pulled Ron over to the girls section. She had opted to find out the gender, and was told that she would have a girl, to her and Ron's delight. It was almost perfect for her; she had her 'Won-Won' and a baby girl. Lavender was so happy, she could burst, and that was not saying a lot, considering that Lavender was one of those annoying girls who loved to gossip and laugh.

Ginny watched as her brother walked over to a pretty pink dress and held it up for her to see. Ginny nodded encouragingly. Draco sighed softly behind her. "Come on. Let's look at the neutral stuff." He said begrudgingly. Ginny couldn't help but feel satisfied at his exasperated tone. Clearly he really wanted to know the gender of the baby, his baby.

Ginny roamed around in the neutral colours which consisted of mostly yellows and whites.

"Are ducks safe?" Draco asked, holding up a one-piece covered with rubber ducks. Ginny smiled and nodded. The outfit was simply adorable; she couldn't wait to see her baby in an outfit like that. Draco looked on the same rack for a couple of more duck imprint outfits.

Ginny, meanwhile, strolled over to the socks. She felt herself become emotional, all of a sudden, as her eyes looked over the tiny socks. "Damn hormones." She whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked putting an arm around her waist. She sniffled softly and wiped tears from her eyes. She pointed at the socks, knowing that her voice would fail her if she spoke. Draco picked out several pairs of the smallest socks and held onto them.

Ginny turned to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She said feeling emotional again.

Draco nodded and kissed her back.

"I still wish you would let us find out the gender. Then I could buy the baby more gender specific clothes." Draco growled in between kisses.

Ginny deepened the kiss. "No." She said firmly against his lips. Forgetting where they were, Draco pulled her body close to him, loving the feeling of her swollen belly on him.

"Oi. Will you two get a room?" Ron said shaking his head, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry." Ginny said feeling embarrassed. Draco smirked.

Lavender walked towards them carrying a small pile of clothes. "Ron, I'll go pay now." She told him.

"Nonsense. I'll pay." He told her walking towards the cash register.

Lavender walked after him. "No way, mum sent me money to pay for baby stuff." She called after him. Ron sighed loudly. "I'll pay half, you pay half." He bargained with her. She thought it through.

"Fine." Lavender gave in. Ron smiled triumphantly.

Draco took the few items in his hands and headed to the register. "You won't argue with me, I'm paying, you have no say." He told Ginny firmly.

"Do I have a choice?" Ginny said unhappily.

"Nope." Draco said giving her his famous smirk. He placed the items on the counter and barely paid attention as the witch behind the counter told him the price and attempted to flirt with him. As far as Ginny was aware, that witch was lucky that Draco wasn't paying attention, or else she would have encountered a bat-bogey hex.

"She was flirting with you." Ginny said feeling annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" Draco asked goading her.

Ginny shook her head. "Of course not." She scoffed.

"I think you are." Draco insisted.

"Nope." She said imitating Draco's earlier tone.

"So then you don't care if I were to go back and flirt back?" He asked her.

"Well… Yes, I would care." She said.

"Prove it." He suggested. He felt the very familiar feeling of an erection in his pants.

"Fine then. Your place or mine?" She asked attempting to seduce him.

Draco's smile wiped clean off of his face, and a passionate fire ignited in his eyes.

Ginny felt this response and turned to Ron and Lavender. She offered a quick goodbye and she and Draco took off back to the castle. Once in the safety of the castle, Draco pulled her to a section of the castle she never ventured in, the Slytherin Dungeons. Draco muttered the password to a blank brick wall and was allowed entrance.

Ginny looked around in amazement. The Slytherin Common Room was very elegant and slightly dimly lit. Several Slytherins sat by the fireplace, pouring over schoolbooks or playing wizarding chess, much like Gryffindors do in their spare time.

He pulled her quickly down to his room where he locked the door behind them.

"Ginny." He said allowing his façade to lower. She noted the desperation in his voice. She did not wish to harm the baby with such extraneous activities that Draco had in mind, regardless of how horny she felt.

"Draco… The baby." She said softly.

"Ginny I need you." He pleaded softly.

Ginny gave in. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly, but Draco would not settle for only a kiss. He deepened the kiss and pulled her robes up, feeling the inside of her thigh. She moaned softly and sat him down on his bed, where she straddled him. She quickly ridded him of his robes and allowed her hands to roam his chest, something that she had not been able to do the first time. She noted how toned and fit he was, certainly more so than Harry.

Draco explored her mouth eagerly with his tongue. He undid her robes and tossed them to the corner where they joined his own robes. He ran his hands over the contours of her breasts and her womb, which held the product of their first night together.

Ginny moaned softly and freed her breasts from her bra. Draco broke from their kiss and eagerly took them in his hands. He gazed at them properly; he had not noticed before, just how enticing they looked.

Ginny let out a small noise of pleasure as he took one of her nipples in her mouth. He flicked his tongue gently over her nipple causing her to shift on his lap. His groin responded accordingly. She noticed his discomfort and stepped off of him. She got to her knees and met with his member.

She carefully tugged on the hem of his underwear, and he anxiously tore it off, freeing his dick. Her eyes widened as she finally fully realized just how big he was. If she hadn't already had sex with him, she would have been terrified to even consider having sex with this sex god before her.

Without any warning, she took him into her mouth. Draco groaned in pleasure. He had not been expecting her to act so quickly to his needs.

She licked the tip of his shaft which was coated with a thin glaze. She wrapped her mouth around the head, and brought her mouth close to his body. He reacted in an uncontrolled manner and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She moaned in protest, but he tightened his grip. He maneuvered her head according to his preferences and she relaxed.

"Mmmm… Oh gods…" He moaned. Ginny quickened her pace, causing his to mutter incoherently.

She reached down, and felt her own soaked genitals. She moaned softly into his dick as she felt her way to her clit. She flicked it carefully, while Draco's heavy breathing indicated pleasure and nearness to an orgasm. His eyes dilated and he allowed his load to be released in her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, savoring his taste.

"Ginny… Where did you learn that?" He asked her; pleasantly surprised that she knew how to pleasure a guy.

"Experience." She replied truthfully. He pulled her onto his bed and laid her down next to him.

"Just you wait, after you give birth, I will have you again. All of you." He promised her.

"I look forward to it." She replied seductively. Draco smirked at her attempt at being sexy, and thoroughly succeeding.

"Several more months… Several more months." He said sighing. That was such a long wait, but she was worth it.

**Thus concludes Chapter Nine. I had not planned to write this last scene, but I just had to. I hope it wasn't disappointing. v**

**And now onto my dilemma. So I have an idea for an ending, but I'm not sure if it would cause you readers to become enraged, so I have a proposal. Should I go with my ending, which might cause some to be unhappy, or should I go with my ending _and_ an alternative ending that would satisfy both ideas running around in my mind?**

**Just let me know what you think. Comments are greatly encouraged. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Cadi**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Sorry for the delay. I feel like a bad person. Unfortunately I can't even compensate with a long chapter. But I can promise one thing, the wedding chapter is next :D**

**This chapter is on the shorter side, but I have been having writer's block and I can't think of what else to write, so I decided to just post what I had. With this chapter out of the way, creativity can come back. I can't wait to post the wedding chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish that these characters belonged to me, they do not. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Twelve:

"Draco." Ginny complained, pulling her fiancé's hand away from her leg. Draco smirked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Draco asked feigning concern.

"Draco, I'm trying to study. Shouldn't you be doing the same? You have Newts soon, need I remind you?" Ginny said quietly, since Madame Pince was giving them death glares from her office.

"Ginny my mother sent me an owl this morning." Draco said ignoring her previous question.

"Oh?" Ginny asked looking up from her parchment. Draco pulled out a letter from his bag. He had clearly stuffed the letter in his bag in a hurry. He passed the letter to Ginny, who took it and read it without a moment's hesitation.

Draco,

I am quite disappointed in you. I have yet to hear about wedding plans. You have better begin planning with Ginny before she is too pregnant to wear a dress. Failure to send me wedding plans will, I repeat will, result in me going over to meet with the Weasleys who will be sure to take up planning with me.

I just want you to not be disgraced and not have a child out of wedlock. Please do make haste. Your father is getting slightly aggravated with the delay and the possibility of shame to the family.

Onto a lighter note. I know you will probably show Ginny this letter, in fact I encourage you to. I have found a lovely dress shop, and I want to invite Ginny down to the Manor for an afternoon. We shall have a cup of tea (you do like Earl Gray right, my dear?) and call a sales associate from the shop to bring samples. There are some lovely ones that hide pregnancy to a certain extent. It's made from a special silk made from the drool of a flobberworm. Who would have thought that those disgusting creatures were good for something?

I expect a reply by tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you stop reading this letter and start sending me plans as soon as possible. Oh and Ginny, I will make sure to get Lucius away for the afternoon. I will not have him verbally attack you again.

I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Mother

"Pushy isn't she?" Draco sighed. Ginny made a face at the thought of wearing a dress made out of the silk from flobberworm drool.

"Maybe we should plan a simple wedding…" Ginny said. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"What do you suggest?" Draco asked unsurely. He knew whatever Ginny had in mind would not go so well with his mother.

"We can always elope…" Ginny began.

Draco processed this. "Ok. So you are suggesting that we let our mothers plan an extravagant wedding, and in the end we end up not even showing up?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Ginny shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea in my mind." She said, not so sure anymore.

"Ginny…" Draco started showing signs of the famous Malfoy sneer. "I love that idea!" He exclaimed.

"OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRUPTING MY LIBRARY!" Madame Pince shouted angrily chasing them out.

Ginny and Draco ran out, laughing loudly. They continued to run until Ginny threw herself on the grass by the lake.

Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and quickly scribbled a reply to Narcissa.

Narcissa

I would love to have tea with you and discuss wedding plans. Draco sends his love.

See you soon!  
Ginny.

Draco pocketed the letter and made a mental note to make a detour to the owlery on his way to the dungeons. He sat down next to Ginny.

"So when do you want to have this impromptu wedding?" Draco asked.

"Sometime soon, I'm six months pregnant now. Maybe we should let our mothers to plan our wedding and never show up." Ginny said feeling extremely excited.

"What a great idea. Mother will be soooo mad. Haha." Draco laughed.

Ginny smiled thinking about her impromptu wedding. "Draco." She said suddenly.

"Hmm love?" Draco muttered softly taking her hand.

"We should go to Vegas!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Where?" Draco asked, he had never heard of a place called Vegas in Great Britain.

"Las Vegas! It's in the United States." Ginny explained.

"Whatever for?" He asked, his face showing disgust at the thought of Americans.

"That's where most couples who elope go." She said shaking her head at his lack of knowledge about the United States.

"Great honey, but how do we get there?"

"Easy. Portkey."

"Portkey?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yes, one of my uncles lives there. We can take a portkey, or maybe floo there."

"Hey Miss Preggers." Victoria Wilder called out. She ran towards us, her hair flying around her face. She panted softly. "I've been looking for you hun. Can I borrow your Divination notes?" She asked pointing to her own notes.

"Yeah sure." Ginny pulled out her notes from her school bag.

-Several Days later-

"So I was planning on having a huge 10 story high cake, with lovely gold roses." Narcissa gushed unnaturally. Even Molly Weasley was surprised, but that did not stop her from gushing her approval and praises.

Ginny and Draco were tired of these wedding plans. Ginny felt guilty because Narcissa was spending so much money for nothing. But as soon as the two mothers brought out the wedding dress, all guilt disappeared.

It was a lovely, but elaborate white dress adorned with gold flowers, mesh, sparkles, and to Ginny's disgust, ruffles.

Even Draco could not hide his amusement as Ginny tried on the ghastly dress. He had to admit, out of any witch he had banged, he was glad it was her that he was going to get stuck with.

Ginny was pleasantly surprised to see that the dress hid her six month pregnant belly. She almost looked skinny. Almost.

Narcissa clapped her hands enthusiastically as Ginny spun around to show the mothers the full extent of the dress.  
Molly wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe that her little girl was getting married.

Ginny removed the dress and was disappointed to see the return of her fat stomach. As much as she loved the child inside her, she also loved the idea of giving birth soon. She was tired of pregnancy.

"What if we plan the wedding to be next month?" Narcissa suggested to Molly lightly. Molly agreed wholeheartedly.

"Absolutely." She exclaimed.

Ginny groaned inwardly. That was a whole month away. Draco shared the same sentiments.

"Don't worry love, its only a month away." Draco said conforting her. Ginny nodded.

"Now you two must be going back. But first, where is the baby going to stay once it is born?" Narcissa asked Molly.

"Would you mind if Ginny lived at the manor with Draco? We haven't got nearly enough space for a baby at the burrow." Molly suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, now mother we must be going now." Draco interrupted.

"Draco." Narcissa scowled. "I suppose that will work out. We still have got Draco's nursery set up. That will be perfect for a little boy."

"What if the baby is a girl?" Ginny asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Nonsense. The Malfoy line has always had a boy as a first born. Why should your child be any different?" Narcissa replied waving away any doubt.

Ginny chose not to say anything. Deep down inside, she hoped the baby was a small girl with Draco's blond hair, and her stunning blue eyes.

Draco took Ginny's hand. "Ready to go back?" He asked her softly. She nodded. Truthfully she wasn't. She was tired of all of the staring and nicknames. Just yesterday, she heard a new nickname, given to her from a muggleborn no doubt. Juno. She had to go to a muggleborn friend to find out what that name meant. Juno. It had a nice ring to it actually. But the other names were quite awful.

She was glad she had Draco by her side though.

**I still have no clue what the gender of the baby will be. I still have approximately a chapter or two before the birth chapter. I think I have an idea as to what I envision occurring. As to the amount of chapters left in the story, I imagine there are approximately 5 more. give or take one, not including the epilogue and (maybe) an alternate ending. **

**Reviews please? They keep me motivated. :D**

**-Cadi**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Sorry for the delay (again). I have been working. I also took some time trying to develop an outline. I said in the last chapter that there will be 5 more chapters, boy was I wrong. I am not ready to end this story yet. After I outlined, I came to the conclusion that this story will be 23 chapters long, including the alternate ending. Oh and because of the outline, I suspect I will be uploading a lot faster. I already have another chapter that I will upload tomorrow. So without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 13:**

-

"Just 30 more minutes..." Ginny muttered under her breath. She has been sitting around during potions because Madam Pomfrey told her and Professor Snape that direct contact with the fumes could cause birth defects. As such she has been subjected to torment from Snape since he can't judge her potions.

"See class, Mis Weasley is a prime example of why Children such as yourselves must not engage in sexual relations, unless you wish to get, as the kids today say, 'knocked up'." Snape sneered.

Ginny ignored his gibes. There was no need to let him see that he was getting to her. She longed to pull out her wand and jinx him, but alas that was not possible.

"Sir?" A voice called out by the doorway. She spotted a familiar blond head making its way past the fumes towards Snape.

"Ahh. Its the father of the child. How nice. What brings you to my classroom. I don't have your class until Monday, and correct me if I am wrong, it is Friday today." Snape said to Draco.

"Sir Ginny has to go to Madam Pomfrey." Draco explained.

"I do?" Ginny asked, but Draco threw her an icy glance.

"Oh yes. I do. That's right." Ginny amended. She did not have an appointment today, but she really wanted to know what Draco wanted.

"Very well. Weasley! Leave now." Snape barked. He pointed towards the door, and Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and quickly left.

Once they were a safe distance from the dungeons, Ginny decided to speak. "Darling? Where are we going?"

"Its Valentine's Day." Draco responded.

"I am aware." Ginny replied. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you, now go get dressed, wear something nice. Really nice." Draco said stopping in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Ginny gave him a confused look, but did as she was told.

"Something nice... Merlin. I can't fit into anything." Ginny exclaimed once she looked inside her wardrobe. She picked out a particularly roomy white tunic and some leggings. She hoped that wherever they where going, this wouldn't look so tacky. She put on a trench coat over (even though it won't close because of the baby) just in case.

She walked back out of the Gryffindor Common Room and found Draco wearing a casual black blazer and slacks. He also wore a polo shirt.

"When did you change?" She asked him.

"I had this getup underneath my robes." He replied. He pulled out a tiny set of robes from his pocket, his robes with a shrink spell on them, no doubt.

"Oh." She replied.

"You look beautiful." Draco offered. She smiled sweetly.

"You look rather dashing yourself." She said.

"Thank you." He replied. "Now let's go, the portkey will be activated in 10 minutes." Draco said hastily.

"Portkey? What do you mea-" Ginny gasped. "We are going to-"

"Las Vegas." Draco finished. He grabbed her hand and began guiding her towards the Lake where he left an old brush as the porkey.

"We are eloping today? I thought we were going to do that on our wedding day!" Ginny shrieked, feeling a tad bit excited.

"You don't want to?" Draco asked feeling a little hurt.

"Of course I do. I just didn't know you were going to do this. You contacted my uncle?" She asked him after reassuring him.

"Ginny please, as a future Malfoy, understand that Malfoys can have whatever they want." Malfoy retorted reverting back to his former self.

"Where's the portkey?" Ginny asked ignoring his previous statement.

"Over by the lake. We have better hurry up." Draco replied walking a little bit faster.

They reached the porkey and managed to reach it just in time. Ginny felt the floor shake below her, and a tight sensation on her skin.

Several seconds later, they arrived in a quaint room. The room was full of shelves stuffed with white frilly objects. Ginny noticed there was a lot of mesh and sparkly objects scattered all over.

"Where are we?" She whispered, not wishing to be overheard.

"We are in Las Vegas, darling. In White Wedding. Its a chapel in Wizarding Las Vegas." Draco replied in his normal voice.

"Now come on." He continued, grinning. He couldn't believe he was going against his parents wishes and eloping.

He pulled her out of the room and made his way to the front of the chapel.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" A man dressed in a black suit asked them with a bored voice.

"We wish to get married." Draco replied.

"Very well. Fill out these papers, and pay the fee and we can be on our way. Incidentally, did you bring a witness?" The man asked.

Draco groaned inwardly. "I forgot about a witness."

"We can supply one for one hundred more galleons." The man replied.

"Very well. What will the total cost be?" Draco asked.

"The total cost comes down to two hundred eighty four galleons, and three sickles." The man said holding out a hand in order to receive the money. Draco scrowled but pulled out the money nonetheless.

"Will you be needing rings as well?" The man asked hopefully.

"No. I've got those." Draco replied, glowering at him.

"Have you got wedding vows?" The man asked while Ginny and Draco filled out the paperwork.

"We shall improvise." Ginny replied. She looked down at the forms and was suprised that none of them required age or birthdates. She wasn't particularly concerned, but she figured it would be included.

"Whenever you are ready, you may go to the altar, I am, Harold Ramsen, a ministry official, and I shall be performing today's ceremony. My wife shall be the witness." Harold told them. They nodded and put the paperwork on the counter. Harold then walked away. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded at Draco. He smiled at her and took her hand.

They walked to the altar where they found Harold and a woman, presumably his wife, waiting for them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in marimony." Harold began eloquently.

He proceeded with more words of wisdom, before nodding at Draco as the cue to recite his vows.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph, even when my magic may cease. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, for all eternity." Draco said solemnly.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath again before saying, "I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us, even when my magic may cease."

"You may exchange the rings." Harold said. Draco steadily slipped Ginny's ring on her finger. Then Ginny did the same, only less steadily.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco craddled Ginny's face carefully, taking a few seconds to look into her eyes. He then leaned in and gave her a kiss full on the lips. "I love you, Ginerva Malfoy."

-

**Sorry that the wedding chapter was so short. I can't remember my own wedding, it seemed to me at the time that it took only like five minutes. I had eloped as well. Actually this story is based loosely on my life. I was a teen mom, and I was forced to marry the father, whom I hated at the time. And so these things do occur in real life. I can attest to it. There's more to both my story and this story, so stick around if you wish.**

Please leave some love, and review? Thanks! :D btw: next chapter is the actual wedding that Molly and Narcissa planned. They are not going to be happy.

-Cadi 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Sorry for the delay, my son was sick. He had pneumonia, but he is better now :) By the way, I don't think I ever mentioned what I named him. I was 16 and a huge Harry Potter fan, so naturally I named him Sirius, after my favourite character (I debated for a couple of weeks between Sirius and Draco... Maybe my next son will be named Draco :D ). My husband wasn't too happy about either name haha :D. **

**But anywho, here is Chapter fourteen: **

"You are a married woman. How does that make you feel?" Draco asked Ginny once they returned to the castle.

"Exhausted actually. I'm tired from the travelling." Ginny replied.

"But Mrs. Malfoy, what about our Honeymoon?" Draco asked mockingly.

"Two things." Ginny began, holding up two fingers. "One, I'm fat. We can't have sex, so what's the point of a Honeymoon? And two, don't call me that. Mrs. Malfoy is your mother." Ginny said teasingly.

"Honey you're not fat, besides all you have to do is stimulate my manhood." He retorted.

Ginny glared.

"Ok, sorry. We can wait until Annabelle is born." Draco said.

"Annabelle?" Ginny asked wrinkling her nose.

"Just trying out names. I'm not too fond of that one either." Draco said letting out a laugh.

"I don't want to start this. Let's leave the naming until a later date." Ginny said sighing.

"Ok, Ashton if its a boy, and Andriana if its a girl." Draco replied, looking over to see his wife's reaction.

Ginny simply looked down at her beautiful new wedding ring and shrugged. "Draco dearest, I have to carry this child for nine months. The least you can do is let me name the child." She smirked.

"Fine, let's postpone this, and let's get you to bed." Draco said, yawning.

"Wait. I don't want to go back to the tower. Can I sleep with you?"Ginny asked batting her eyelashes flirtaciously.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirements." Draco replied slyly.

"What a great idea." Ginny said happily.

They snuck off to find the room, taking care to avoid Filch.

Once in front of the wall, Draco walked in front of the wall twice before the door appeared. He opened the door, and motioned for Ginny to enter first.

She did, and was met with a lovely sight. There was a cozy bed by the north wall, and floating candles scattered throughout, giving the room a warm and inviting glow.

"This is lovely." Ginny said to Draco. He gave her a genuine smile, which was unusual for a Malfoy.

"Well time to sleep then." Draco said yawning. br br They walked up to the bed and discovered that pyjamas were neatly folded on the bed.

Ginny pulled off her shirt and pants, exposing her undergarments and swollen belly.

"Gin, that's not helping with the extremely high libido I have at the moment. Kindly hurry up and put on your clothes, unless you want me to finish pulling off your clothes and relieve thetension in my pants." Draco said calmly, raking his eyes all over her body.

"Just wait until the baby is born, then you can have your way with me." Ginny said seductively.

"That's in several months. Ugh. I'll have to find another way to get satisfaction." Draco said, with a slight whine noticeable in his voice.

"Don't you dare fuck another girl. I promise you do not want to know what will happen to you if you fuck a girl other than me." Ginny warned him.

"Girl?" Draco said making a face. "I was thinking about fucking the Weasel, I've already fucked the Weaslette." He teased.

"That's awful." Ginny said, pulling on the nightgown.

Draco simply laughed and proceeded to pull off his clothes. "I was joking. I'm straight, I promise, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't go for your brother, I'd go for Blaise."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I won't even ask." She said shaking her head.

Draco laughed once more and went to grab the clothes on the bed.

Once both were fully dressed they got into bed, and promptly fell asleep.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_The next morning..._

"Ginny, is that a wedding ring?" Victoria gushed upon finding Ginny sneaking into the Dormitory the next morning.

"What? Oh man, you noticed?" Ginny asked. She had been hoping that nobody notices her ring. A simpler solution would have been to just remove the ring, but she wanted to keep it on. She wasn't ashamed of her hasty marriage, but she wasn't ready to tell everyone yet.

"How could I not? You are wearing a giant diamond on your finger. Its not that hard to miss really." Victoria explained. "Now tell me what happened."

"I... Got married." Ginny said lamely.

"To Draco? Oh my gosh. No way!" Victoria gushed.

"Yeah. We eloped." Ginny said smiling.

"That's so romantic. Do tell me more." Victoria said sitting down on her bed.

Ginny sat down and told her all about the wedding, while Victoria listened, her eyes wide open as she took in the fact that her best friend was now married, and almost a mother.

"You bitch! You didn't even invite me!" Victoria said jokingly.

Ginny gave her a faint smile. "Sorry. I didn't even know I was getting married."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_A few days later..._

Ginny noticed many people staring and talking behind their hands whenever she and Draco walked by, holding hands.

Once inside the Great Hall, everyone present stared at them, making them feel like bugs under a microscope.

Ginny gave Draco a quick glance before heading off to the Gryffindor table, while Draco went over to Slytherin.

"Ginny! Congrats!" A girl in Ginny's year exclaimed once Ginny took a seat.

Ginny sighed. The news spread like a wildfire.

"Thank you." Ginny said hesitantly.

"At least you had the decency to get married after getting knocked up." A Slytherin girl hissed in Ginny's ear whilst passing by.

"Yes thank you for your unwelcomed comment." Ginny said glaringly. She then turned to her food and began to eat, ignoring all of the other comments directed at her.

Thankfully, everyone was distracted by the arrival of the mail carried by the owls.

Ginny looked at them fearfully, she didn't want to get an owl from her parents yet. Surely they found out, since once news spreads throughout Hogwarts, the rest of the world finds out. But luckily none of the owls were stopping in front of her. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

An owl landed next to Draco's plate. He realized then that it was his father's owl, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He opened it, feeling slightly aggrivated.

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy, _

_I just wanted to let you know that I am disappointed and a tad bit angry that you and Ginny went ahead and got married without letting Molly and I know. We had to find out through one of your friends. What of the wedding we had planned? Is that all a waste? And the dress? At least you guys got married, but come see us as soon as possible, both of you come. And promise me you WILL let me know when Ginny goes in labour, or else. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mum" _

Draco sighed in relief. He was expecting a letter from his father telling him that he had shamed the family, but it was his mother, which meant that he wasn't going to be disowned.

He stood up, and walked towards the Gryffindor table, despite everyone's curious staring.

"Gin." He said once he was within her earshot.

"Draco." She said smiling.

"Mum wants us to go meet with her and your mum." Draco told her, trying to ignore the fact that everyone around them were trying to listen to their conversation.

"When?" She asked him.

"As soon as possible. I'll go speak with Dumbledore and see if we can leave anytime soon. I want to get this overwith. Mum isn't too happy that we eloped." Draco said, a faint smile appeared on his face.

He had been oblivious to the fact that this was the first confirmation of their wedding in public. An excited murmur spread throughout the Gryffindor table. He kissed her softly and left to go find the Headmaster.

"Ginny, is it true?" Harry asked from across the table.

Ginny almost didn't recognize his voice. He hadn't spoken to her pretty much since she told him that she was pregnant with Draco's child.

"Yes." She said in a voice that was barely audible.

"I see." He said thoughtfully, albeit a bit sad.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I told you before. I had to marry him though. I can't be a single mom." Ginny said softly.

"I could have helped you." He muttered.

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Harry James Potter, do NOT give me that shit. I asked you to stay with me. YOU broke up with ME. Do not give me that bullshit now. Its too late. I love Draco."

She didn't give him or anyone else the chance to speak, not even Ron, who didn't even know that she had got married without even telling him, the one person who was supportive from the beginning. She stormed out of the Great Hall, her food forgotten.

**Next chapter will be posted soon. Don't forget to tell me what you think. There are nine more chapters. Their child arrives in chapter sixteen. Next chapter they speak with their parents. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **

** -Cadi**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**After several months of writer's block and my newfound concentration on "Narcissa's Dying Wish" I have written another chapter because of all the lovely and encouraging reviews. Thank you so much. Also, Arcadia, your review amused me greatly. Thank you for recommending my story to others and also for bringing my muse back. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Chapter 15:**

Lucius glared at Draco in disapproval and occasionally threw a sneer or two at the Weasleys. Narcissa bit her tongue in order to prevent herself from saying anything that might insult either her new daughter-in-law or the other family.

Arthur looked around uncomfortably, while Molly looked down, avoiding any glances from Lucius.

Finally after several uncomfortable and awkward minutes, Draco sighed loudly. "Will someone say something?" He asked looking at his parents. Ginny looked at him in surprise, but said nothing.

No one spoke for several long seconds.

'Then Lucius cleared his throat. "Draco." He started. "Mind your manners. Surely I taught you better than to yell in front of present company."

Draco frowned. "Present company. The Weasleys aren't simply just company, father. Don't forget that. They are family now."

Ginny smiled warmly at Draco, who took her hand in his own.

"Could have been worse I suppose. You could have married that Granger girl." Lucius shuddered at the thought. "At least Miss Weasley is a pure blood, a blood traitor, can't deny that, but pure blood nonetheless."

"Now listen here Lucius-" Arthur got up angrily.

"Arthur." Molly said sternly.

"Sit down, Weasley. Do not raise your voice at me in my own home." Lucius said coldly. Arthur and Lucius glared at each other for several long and silent seconds before Arthur sat down in order to avoid a confrontation such as the one in Flourish and Blotts oh so many years ago. The two sat glaring at each other in rapt silence.

"Well then that's that. I guess we shall be leaving. Come on honey." Molly stood up.

"Wait. I want to just apologize for my husband's behaviour, even though I, myself, was not too pleasant. Would you like to take a look at the baby's nursery?" Narcissa asked. She attempted to give Molly a warm smile, but when that failed she settled with a slightly softer look on her face instead of her usual sneer.

Molly's face lit up. "That would be marvelous. Do you want to go see the nursery?" Molly asked Arthur.

"Er I think I'll pass. I'll just go on home. I'll see you later love." Arthur said noticing the death glare from Lucius. Molly nodded and Arthur flooed back to the burrow. Molly, then, enthusiastically followed Narcissa, along with Ginny and Draco. Ginny was slightly afraid to see what the nursery looked like, considering it used to be Draco's nursery and, to be quite frank, that was during a time where the Malfoys were Dark Lord enthusiasts.

Not surprisingly, as soon as Ginny entered the nursery, her jaw dropped.

"Oh… it's very… Green." Molly commented hesitantly.

"Isn't it just wonderful for a little pureblood Slytherin boy?" Narcissa asked happily.

"Err for Draco perhaps… But not for my daughter." Ginny replied.

Narcissa stared at her. "Are you telling me that you know the gender of my grandchild and you never bothered to tell me?"

"No, not at all mother. That is merely wishful thinking. We all know that little Neil is indeed a boy." Draco said before Ginny could answer.

"Neil? The names have gotten progressively worst Draco. I am not naming my child Neil." Ginny smirked.

"Almost got the smirk properly. Come on you can do better than that. You're a Malfoy for crying out loud." Draco teased.

"Isn't that just unfortunate?" Ginny retorted.

Meanwhile the two mothers just watched their children's exchange with amusement on their faces. "Now now you two. Save the bickering for when you two are elderly and have nothing better to do than knit and argue." Narcissa said offhandedly. Ginny and Draco glanced at each other and began to laugh.

"That was a good one." Draco mumbled after a while.

"Narcissa, perhaps we should change the colour of the room? Maybe a yellow, or cream colour? A neutral colour if you will." Molly suggested bringing the conversation back to where they were before they digressed.

"that is state of the art luxury wallpaper. I am not going to waste my time, effort, and money to change it when we all know the child will be a boy." Narcissa argued.

"that's not entirely true. There is an equal chance that the child will be a girl." Molly responded.

"Molly dearest, how many sons do you have?" Narcissa asked.

"Six." Molly replied not understanding where Narcissa was going with this question.

"And you have a son. Yes I get it, there is a great chance that the child will be a boy. Ok great, now let's talk about the wallpaper." Ginny sighed exasperated.

"No further discussions on the wallpaper. It stays." Narcissa said harshly.

"Mother be reasonable. What if the child is a- dare I say it?- Gryffindor?" Draco shuddered at the thought.

Narcissa laughed at Draco's comment. "Never has there been a Malfoy who has not been in Slytherin. With the exception of you Ginerva, but you are only a Malfoy by marriage, as am I. but nonetheless, the child will be a boy, and in Slytherin, so the wallpaper stays."

Ginny rolled her eyes but conceded. There was no need to argue with her mother-in-law over something as silly as the child's gender and potential Hogwarts house. She tore her eyes away from the ghastly wallpaper and focused on the rest of the room instead. The room was full of dark wooden furniture and old stuffed animals that were probably around since Draco was born.

"Aside from the wallpaper, I think the room is lovely." Molly finally remarked.

They stood there for a bit longer while Narcissa began to pull out baby clothes from a dresser commenting on how lovely they would look on her 'grandson.' The other three said nothing and just listened and looked. Finally Narcissa ran out of clothes to show them so they exited the room.

"Only a few more months." Draco commented.

"Thank Merlin. I want this baby out already." Ginny sighed.

"Soon, love. Soon."

* * *

The next few months passed with little to no extraordinary events. People still gossiped and spread rumours, Draco still threatened the aforementioned people, and Ginny still ignored them.

Actually, it would be a lie to say that nothing happened. There was an incident in which one girl from Draco's year mocked Ginny to no end, so Draco took things into his own hands and decided to take a page from Ginny's book and utilized her infamous Bat Bogey Hex. Although it wasn't as powerful as Ginny's, it did substantial damage, landing him in detention for a week. Furthermore, Ginny to became so aggravated that she almost got into a fight with Pansy had Draco not been there to control her.

"I'm just so tired of that slag running her hands all over you!" Ginny sputtered angrily.

"You think I enjoy that? She just doesn't take a hint. She disgusts me." Draco replied.

After that incident, Ginny and Draco ignored everyone, and lived in their own little world.

* * *

"No no no. that's the wrong movement. A little smoother, not just a flick. Like so." Professor Flitwick demonstrated the proper techniques of the new charm that they were learning to a Gryffindor boy.

Ginny attempted the charm but promptly dropped her wand. Ginny sighed. She attempted to bend down to pick up her want, but that was no easy feat, she was nearing the ninth month of pregnancy, and looked ready to burst.

"That's right. You see, you couldn't cast the charm because you were using the improper movements. Once more." Flitwick commented. The boy performed the charm correctly once more.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny cried out.

Student's heads turned to look at Ginny. She was breathing heavily and irregularly.

"Miss Weas- er Malfoy, is there a problem?" Flitwick asked unsurely.

Ginny didn't respond until she felt a wave of pain hit her all of a sudden. She cried out again.

"Draco! Get Draco!" She cried.

"Are you having the baby?" Victoria asked her.

Ginny was hyperventilating now. "Get Draco!" She commanded.

"Where is he?"

Ginny inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Potions."

Without approval from Flitwick or anything of the sort, Victoria ran out the room in search for Draco. She ran down to the dungeons and threw open the classroom door.

"Miss Wilder-" Snape asked, annoyed.

"No time, Draco, Ginny is having the baby." Victoria announced to Draco.

Draco looked up in surprise. "What? Now? Are you sure?" He was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Blaise unsurely. Blaise shrugged.

"Well Draco? What are you waiting for? You are dismissed." Snape snapped at Draco. He needed to establish some sort of control in his class once more since the students were all muttering and whispering excitedly.

Draco stood up in a daze and followed Victoria to the Charms classroom, where he found Ginny seated and Madam Pomfrey fussing about her. Flitwick simply looked at the scene helplessly. He had no idea what to do in a circumstance like this since he had never been married and never had kids.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT DRACO!" Ginny screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Madam Pomfrey attempted to coax her up again, but Ginny screamed louder still. Her voice was clearly going hoarse. She then spotted Draco standing by the doorway.

Draco rushed to her side and held her hand. "I'm here." He whispered to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded at Madam Pomfrey. Ginny was levitated onto a stretcher and the three of them rushed to a cab waiting outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

Ginny squeezed Draco's hand tightly as she felt a particularly painful contraction. She gasped and shut her eyes, waiting for it to pass.

"Gin. I'll be back ok? I'll meet you in the hospital. I've got to go inform the family." Draco said attempting to remove his hand from Ginny's grip.

Ginny nodded. Draco apparated to Malfoy manor first.

"Mother!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Draco. What is the meaning of your infernal loudness? You could shatter someone's eardrums." Narcissa scolded as she descended from the staircase.

"Mother-"

"Next time make sure you calmly and quietly-" Narcissa interrupted.

"Mother-" Draco tried, exasperatedly but he was interrupted yet again.

"Enter like a nor-"

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled. Narcissa frowned. "Ginny is having the baby."

Narcissa's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Narcissa scowled. She grabbed his arm and made to apparate with him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you sooner, but right now you are wasting my time, I want to be with my wife and child. But, you go on ahead. I have to go inform my dear mother-in-law of the news." Draco said, before apparating to the Burrow.

* * *

**Hehe I end the chapter here. I will be posting tomorrow for both "Narcissa's Dying Wish" and "So Much For Fun." So don't forget to leave me lovely reviews. Those are highly motivating. Sorry for the extended absence, I focused too much on "Narcissa's Dying Wish", but now I go to classes again so between work, class, and Sirius, I have absolutely no time for anything. But I will make time to post more updates for both stories. Thanks for reading! Eight more chapters left.**

**-Cadi**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Sorry for the delay, here I was thinking, "ok so I posted, but no one reviewed? How strange and unfortunate." I get a review from Arcadia and I realized that I had not posted as I originally thought. There was my chapter on the uploader, never actually uploaded. So here is the chapter I thought I posted. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco called out tentatively. He knocked on the door hastily.

The door flew open. "Why Draco, to what do I owe this visit? Where is Ginny? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked, curiously.

"No, I mean yes. But- I don't know what I am saying. Just come with me to St. Mungo's. Ginny is in labour," said Draco, exasperated. He caught a glimpse of several chickens walking around, and a garden gnome.

Molly's jaw dropped. "What?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "What is it with mothers and wasting time?" He then said to Molly, "Ginny is in la-"

"I heard you the first time!" Molly's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "My little girl! Come on let's go!" She apparated to St. Mungo's with Draco following her. They met up with Narcissa, who was anxiously waiting in the waiting room, along with Ron and a very pregnant Lavender.

"McGonagall told us." Ron explained to Draco, who was looking at them curiously.

"Where is Ginny?" Draco asked worriedly.

Narcissa smiled. "Don't worry; she's in the birthing room. Only her husband is allowed. Or at least that's what the healers told us that she requested," said Narcissa.

Draco rushed away in search to the birthing room. Thankfully, the signs allowed him to find the room without much delay.

He heard a loud cry coming from the room.

"NO! Not until Draco arrives!" Ginny cried loudly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I insist. You must calm down," a healer said soothingly.

"Listen here," Ginny started, breathing heavily. "I am in pain, and I want him here so I can kill him for getting me pregnant!"

"I didn't know you felt so strongly," Draco chuckled.

"It's not fucking funny!" Ginny shrieked as another contraction swept through her. Draco then made the mistake of taking Ginny's hand. She squeezed his hand so tightly, that he felt his fingers were going to fall off.

"Ow," he muttered.

"That's only a small fraction of the pain I'm feeling delivering your baby," Ginny growled.

"My baby?" Draco asked, amused.

"Yes. Your baby. You got me pregnant, you asshole," said Ginny, narrowing her eyes.

"Well it takes two to tango, love," said Draco, smirking. She responded by squeezing his hand tightly again.

They endured many long and grueling hours in pain. She was in labour, while he suffered the occasional punches, pinches, kicks, and hand squeezes from Ginny as she conveyed her pain unto him. Judging by a particularly painful punch, he was suddenly very grateful that he was not the one knocked up.

"I'll be back," muttered Draco, rubbing his shoulder. Ginny said nothing, so he got up, ran his fingers through her hair soothingly and walked away. He went to the waiting room and found more Weasleys (Bill, Fleur, and the twins) congregated there.

"Did she give birth yet?" Molly asked hopefully, clearly thinking that he was there to deliver news.

Draco shook his head and said, "no, not yet. I just needed to clear my mind and also escape from your abusive daughter." Molly glared daggers.

Ron noticed an angry red mark on Draco's arm. "Blimey, did Ginny do that to you?" he asked.

Draco nodded simply. "She's an angry one normally, imagine when she's in pain." They both shuddered.

"Honey," Ron said, turning to Lavender. "Please don't be abusive while in labour."

Lavender gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and said, "I'm not making any promises. It's your fault I'm knocked up."

"That's the same thing Ginny said," Draco exclaimed. "What is it with women and not taking responsibility for their own actions?" he asked incredulously.

"Well if Ron wasn't so eager to ejac-"

One of the twins interrupted Lavender and said, "thank you, I have heard enough about little Ronnikin's sex life. That is something I had hoped to never hear."

Draco smirked. "I have heard enough about _Ronnikin's_ sex life as well," he said.

Ron turned scarlet. "You never complained all those times we slept together," Ron pointed out to Lavender.

"You cheated on Hermione numerous times?" Bill asked, overhearing their conversation.

"I'm not exactly proud of that, I should have broke up with Hermione and dated Lavender instead of leading Hermione on," Ron explained.

"I hear she's dating Harry now," the other twin said.

Draco, Ron and Lavender all turned to the twin and said, "what?"

The twin shrugged. "Calm down, the lot of you. That's just what I have heard," he said.

"Enough chitchat. Draco shouldn't you be going back to Ginny now?" Molly asked.

"Right you are. I should. If you guys want, you can leave, and I will inform you as soon as the baby is born," he suggested.

"Don't worry about us, you go to Ginevra," Narcissa said to Draco. He nodded and headed back to his wife.

Ginny was lying there gripping the bed sheet. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"Speaking with your family, calm down honey," he said to her.

"Calm down? Are you telling me to calm down? When you lie on a hospital bed for many long hours and feel my pain, then tell me to calm down," she retorted. She grabbed his hand and continued to squeeze as another wave of pain shot through her. She shut her eyes and dug her nails in Draco's hand.

"Merlin's balls Ginny. That hurts!" Draco said, gritting his teeth.

Ginny gave him a "don't you dare complain" look which shut him up immediately.

More long hours of pain passed as Ginny experienced more and more contractions.

"Can we check to see if you are ready to push?" a kind healer asked Ginny.

Ginny reluctantly allowed her to check. "I thin k you are ready to push," she informed Ginny as another contraction overcame Ginny.

Ginny looked at Draco fearfully.

"You can do this honey," he said soothingly. He pushed her hair out of her face and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

* * *

After what seemed like hours later, Ginny was holding their new baby in her arms. She kissed the baby's forehead and said, "You are the cutest baby I have ever seen. I can't believe we made a baby." She directed that last statement at Draco who was also stunned. He couldn't believe that the little newborn bundled up tightly in a blanket was his child. He was a father.

"Merlin," Draco exclaimed. "I'm a father. Can you believe it? I'm a father."

He jumped up and ran out the room towards the waiting room. Despite the fact that Ginny was in labor for over 20 hours, her family stayed there the whole time. The only addition was Ginny's father. He had been in work when Draco first told Molly that Ginny was in labour, so he was unable to go to St. Mungo's at the time.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "I am a father," he announced.

Everyone cheered. "I take it the baby is fine?" Molly asked with a look of happiness on her face.

"My child was born healthy and perfectly normal at six pounds seven ounces," he said excitedly.

"Merlin, how does it feel? Being a father?" Ron asked curiously.

Draco laughed internally, if anyone would have told him a year ago that he and the Weasel of all people would be perfectly civil to each other, he would have pulled out his wand and hexed the person. "It's a great feeling. I am still trying to process it. It means a little person depends on you, it means that you have to think about someone's welfare above yours until the day you die, it means that you have someone who loves you to love you back. It means that no longer can I fool around because someone is dependant on me and I have to see to it that no one ever hurts my child."

Lavender 'awed' as she heard Draco's little speech.

"Who would have though that you of all people would become a family man?" Narcissa joked.

"Hey!" Draco said. "I'll have you know, mother, that I have always put the welfare of my family above mine. Now I just have a different family to think about."

"Now when can we see our grandchild?" Molly asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Ginny is just spending a little of time with the baby. She spent nine months with the child in her womb, the least we could do is allow her time to spend alone with the baby," Draco said.

"It's because she spent nine months already, that we should be allowed to see the baby," Bill said grinning.

"Fine, one by one," said Draco.

So the next couple of hours were spent with the Weasley clan and his mother entering one by one to see the baby. Molly, the ever impatient one, was the first one to see the child followed by Narcissa, then Arthur. The rest of the Weasleys took turns entering.

"The baby has your hair," Narcissa gushed.

And this much was true, the baby had a lock of blonde hair.

"Thank Merlin the Weasley trademark wasn't passed on," Draco joked.

Narcissa suppressed a smile, but she was hoping that the baby inherited Draco's hair and eye colour.

"So did you two decide on a name?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded and said, "yes, we did. We both decided to continue the tradition of naming the child after a constellation."

"Draco," said Lavender.

Draco turned towards Lavender. "Ginny wants to see you now," she said.

Draco excused himself and went inside the room. There was Ginny still holding the baby, who was currently fast asleep.

"Would you like to hold your child?" Ginny asked quietly.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. He nodded, went to Ginny and held out his arms. Ginny carefully placed the baby in his arms. "Careful, don't want to hurt the baby's head," she said softly.

Draco held the tiny child in his arms, still unable to believe that he was a father. "Your mother is right," he said to the baby. "You re the cutest baby. You might even be cuter than I was when I was your age, love," he joked. He kissed the baby's forehead softly, who proceeded to make a small sound. The baby grabbed Draco's finger. Draco smiled.

"I guess the saying is true. Love at first sight does exist," Draco commented. He kissed the baby's forehead once more before whispering, "welcome to the world, Sagitta Nicole Malfoy."

* * *

**So, there we have it. Also, according to several friends who study latin, as well as online dictionaries, etc, Sagitta is pronounced with a 'j'. I spent a long time trying to decide whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. In fact, I didn't even know until the final sentence. I had decided a while back though, that the name choices were Sagitta (female) or Asterion (male, also an obsolete costellation). I hope that wasn't disappointing. Please tell me what you think. Also, only 6 - 7 chapters left.**

**-Cadi**


End file.
